


Beware

by Vonniexxx



Category: suga and jimin, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jimin is a young student going threw the tough time of growing up, also suffering from a terrible home life. In school he has friends and laughs after school he dances at a studio but goes gome to hell. But school can be hellish for him too because of a senior named Yoongi but his friends call him Suga. What will happen when Yoongi has a dangerous incounter with Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Armys).



> Jimins hair will be like how it was in danger but when his bangs are out his face, Suga will be blonde like how he is in dope

"Aahh, stop!" Jimin screamed when his father beat him violently. He marked only his body be ause he didn't want people to know.

"Now go to your fucking room fag." Jimin lempt going up the stairs. He threw up clenching the toilet for dear life.

"No one should have to suffer like this. God save me..." 

###############################

The next day jimin took a shower and got dressed. His father threw his book bag at the foot off the stairs. "Here and hurry the hell out of here I have work today im doing a double."

"Thank God." Jimi shouted. His father chuckled and walked over to him. "You don't even believe in God." "I believe in God i just don't have a religion." "Whatever just hurry up and leave."

His father looked at him before he left "And Jimin you know I only beat you because you do wrong." Jimin knodded he had tears trickling down plump cheeks. He wiped them away and ran to school.

Half way to school.he saw his best friend Taehyun. "Chim chim!" "Hey Tae." " Hey you okay?" "Yeah just tired from dance yester day."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they got to school Tae went to the other side of the building because he knew thats where his favorite teacher /crush was Ms Lee Hyori.

Jimin smirked at his friends dedication to seeing his crush. 

When he looked up he saw his enemy Min Yoongi. He rolled his eyes. He walked forward. "Move." Jimin said alreafy fustrated 

"Make me." Yoongi grabbed Jimin by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Watch your fucking mouth Jimin." When Yoongi looked into Jimi eyes he saw something that made him curious. He moved away from him.

Jimin just stared a moment longer than what made Yoongi feel comfortable.

Jimin went to class and was glared by Ms. Lee. "Sorry." Ms Lee never was mad at Jimin when he came late she had a feeling there was more to the poor life story that he wouldnt tell her.

Jimin sat down next to Tae who was ogling their teacher. Nam Joon threw a oiece of paper in the back of Jimins head. He opened it and it said " _Your dead after school." Jimin looked at the note and wrote "I know."'_ He threw it back at Nam Joon. Nam Joon laughed and threw it at Suga.

Suga smirked and out the note in his bag

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After school Jimin walked outside expecting to see Suga, Nam Joon and J Hope

They were there and he knew what was going to happen. Nam Joon walked up to him. "Are you scared?" "No." He said hopeless. "Are you being a smart ass fag?" "Fuck.you" Nam Joon punched Jimin.in the stomach making him cough then Hope joined while Yoongi watched.

"Alright thats enough." Yoongi walked up too him. "Any last words?" "Fuck... you" Yoongi punched Jimin in his face. Jimin fell on the ground. Crimson blood came from in mouth. He spit it out and got up lemping away.

They laughed at him. He saw Tae and tears fell from his face. He wiped them and ran to a quite place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was at the bridge and he stood at the end of it and smiled. Night had fallen. He took his jacket off and took a deep breath. He swallowed hard. "Good bye, maybe in the next life I can be free. " 

Yoongi had came on the bridge his eyes on his book of lyrics. He came there often to write. What he didnt expect to see.was.Park Jimin. 

"Huh what the fuck? Hey what are you doing?" Jimin turned and smiled. He looked back at the water and took a step forward. 

Yoongi walked slowly towards Jimin. "Hey come on is this really worth it kid?" "Absolutely, this is the only thing worth it" "What about your father?" "Fuck my father he doesn't love me. He's been beating me sincless since I can remember. And trust me his beating are worse then you and your friends."

"Look im s-sorry we won't ever do that again." "I dont fucking care im jumping and in this I will be happy and free." He took his shoes off.

"Im done, good bye" He walked towards the edge Yoongi was close behind him what shocked Yoongi more was that he jumped

"NOOO!" Yoongi grabbed Jimins wrist Jimin was looking in shock. "What are you doing let me go." He cried helpless and hopeless "Never, I promise from this day forward to never let you go."

 


	2. Never Let Me Go

Yoongi pulled Jimin up with every little strength he had. He wrapped his arms around jimin and Jimim slowly embrassed him. "Help... Me" Jimin criedd furiously burrying his face in Yoongis shirt.

"Let me take you home." "No! I would fucking jump back of the bridge if you take me back home." "Okay okay then come home with me I live in an apartment with Nam Joon."  
#######################################

Yoongi knocked on the door and Nam Joon opened it. "What the fucked happend and why is he here." "Shut the hell up and help me, take him to the couch." Nam Joon grabbed Jimin and out the back room came Jungkook looking bewildered.

"Hyung?!" "Kookie get a first aid kit." "Okay." "Fuck, were going to help him Joonie. He tried to kill himself." "What..." In this moment Nam Joon felt like a monster in the worst way.

"Why, hey I know we were rough on you, but" Big tears fell down swollen cheeks. He wimpered and cried out. Jungkook came with the first aid kit. Yoongi wiped Jimins tears and held him into his chest. "I will never let you go baby." He whispered in Jimins ear.

Suga lead Jimin to the shower. "Take your cloths off. " Jimin didnt question it he just removed his cloths revealing a bruised up body that was tattooed and toned. Yoongi took his own cloths off. He got in the shower with him.

Jimin blushed "Why are in here with me?" "Because I can't trust you alone I dont want you to attempt... DOING THAT AGAIN."

"O-okay." Yoongi washed Jimin and Jimin blushed furiously. Yoongi smirked. "Wash me." "Okay. Um." Jimin slowly washed Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung," "Suga, call me Suga." "Oh okay Suga hyung please dont pity me." "Deal but promise to be honest with me." "Deal. Also.Suga." Jimin grabbed Yoongis neck and pulled him down and he whispered "but please remember to not let me go if you do im scared what could happen." Yoongi knodded


	3. Stay

Yoongi turned off the shower and grabbed two towels. "Here, now follow me." Jimin followed in silence. Yoongi opened the door to his room. It was tidy and neat. Yoongi reached in his drawer and pulled out a red t-shirt and soft black nike jogging pants.

"Put these on, I don't normally wear red so you can keep that." "Thank you." Jimin wasn't in a good place and Yonngi could tell. Jimin dropped his towel revealing his naked but beautiful and toned physic.

Yoongi couldn't help but look and slightly marvel at the handsome body. He tried to prevent his eye from going lower but he couldn't help it. 

Jimin put on the cloths that were given to him. Yoongi snapped out of his leturous trance. Yoongi put on a black t shirt and grey nike jogging pants.

Yoongi sat on his bed and moved towards the top pulling Jimin with him.

"So can I ask why you going to kill yourself?" "Because I had nothing to live for. My father hates me and beats me, my mother left me and my father when I was 7 yrs old."

"But what about Tae?" "He's my best friend but I couldn't take it any more. It may have been seldish but suicide often is. School wasn't any better because of you and Nam Joon."

Yoongi held his head down. "I feel like shit knowing I was apart of the reason why you attempted. Im sorry Jimin, from this night on I will protect you."

Jimin layed on top of Yoongi. Yoongi blushed. "Please protect me Suga." Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin and they fell asleep in each others embrac.  
:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Jimin woke up before Yoongi, he looked at his face and touched his cheek. Rap Monster was stNding in the door way looking at Jimin. When Jimin touched Suga's lip Nam Joon spoke. 

"Ah Jimin your up, breakfast is ready." "Okay." Jimin taped Suga. "Suga wake up. Wake up hyung." Yoongi opened his eyes and when he saw Jimin he stared at his face. They had silent words in that moment. Suga reasurring Jimin he would keep.him safe and Jimin say that he was thankful because he would have honestly jumped if it wasn't for him. 

Rap Monster noticed their exchanged looks and he interrupted them. "Suga can I talk to you?" Suga broke the eye contact. "Yeah, Jimin go eat breakfast." "I'm really not hungry." "Go!" Jimin left pouting. 

"What's up Nam Joon?" "I dont want you getting attached to him because of this suicide thing." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "What he was about to do isn't just some thing, he was going to kill himself and he we were aoart of that."

"I feel terrible." "We should feel terrible." Nam Joon knodded. Mean whike Jimin was sitting at the table alone. Until Jungkook came. "Hey... Are you okay?" "For now." Jimin said looking at Kookie.

"What are going to do now?" "I don't know Suga hyung said he would help me." "Oh what is he your life coach?"   
Jimin knew he was trying to joke so he attempted a smile. "Im sorry it wasn't very funny, in sorry I'm sure hyung will help you." "It's ok." Jungkook smiled. 

Suga and Jimin came out of the room. "Jiminie why aren't you eating?" "I told you I'm nit hungry hyung." You need to eat so fucking eat." Jimin took in a deep.breath and blew it out then picked up his chop sticks and at some rice. Everyone was watching him and when Jimin noticed they pretended to be talking about something else.

"Jiminie will you stay with us?"'Nam Joon offerd. "I don't want to intrude." "No, no you wouldn't!" They all agreed.

"Suga told us about your father and no one should go threw that." "Thank you guys." Suga smiled and it fascinated Jimin. His smile made Jimin feel safe and warm.

"We can pick up your things from your home today." "Okay." Jimin smiled infectiously. "So you can stay in my room and I'll stay with Nam-" "No, Jimin is not allowed to be alone."' "But Suga hyung!" "No Jimin I dont trust you alone you might attempt again!"

Jimins protest was shot down by Suga. "It's cool we'll be roomates." "Alright, I wont be a bother." " Ok just so long S you flirt with me I've heard rumors about you." Suga and Joon face palmed. 

"Jungkuk Im gay not desperate." Jimin said with plenty of sarcasmn and they all laughed.   
:-¢¢¢¢¢ :-[¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢ :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

Jimin was in the car with Suga it was quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Suga asked bit concerned. "Im hoping that bastardd not home." "It doesn't matter because Im here." Jimin smiled. They arrived at the home. "Im going in alone, if I dont come out in 10 then come in." "Okay."

Jimin walked in looking around, he didn't see his father so he ran upstairs. He opened his room door and saw the very person he was trying to avoid.

"Where were you Jimin? Hmm getting fucked by a boy!"'Hey yelled Jimin ran to his dresser and out his cloths in his bag, he did the same to his closet.

Before he could leave his father grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to the floor. He laid on top of him. "You are a whore just like your mother. You sicken me." "Go to hell!" Shut up you fag." "Your right I am a fag!" "Are you?" He squeezed Jimin penis hard "Your going to hell" "Oww." Jimin kneed him in his stomach which released him from his father.

Suga wasn't feeling good so he ran inside the house and saw Jimin struggling down the steps. His father ran after him he grabbed Jimin and threw him against the wall. In that moment it was Jimin eye to eye with his father. Suga punched the father in the face. He released Jimin and Suga and Jimin ran to the door.

"This is the last time you will see me!" "Good."

They ran to the car and Suga drove away. "He's fucking crazy Jimin you shouldve been left that hell." "I knie but I had no wesr to go. Tae's house is to full." "Well your free now Jimin." "Thank you Suga." "For what?" "Freeing me"

The car stopped at the dorms. "Welcome to you new life Jimimie." Yoongi ran his fingers threw Jimins hair. Jimin blushed. 

They walked inside and Nam Joon and Jungkook shouted "Welcome home to your new home!" "Oh you really didnt have to." "We wanted to, its our way of saying sorry and welcome." "Thank you." He smiled but he wasn't okay. He felt overwhelmed and he fainted. Yoongi caught him.

It's okay he's just been thres alot today. Lets let him rest we can have the party later." They knodded Jungkook helped Suga carry Jimin to his bed.


	4. Do I Wanna Know

_"Touch me, there-ahhh!" Jimin moaned loadly. "Say it, tell them your mines and mines alone baby." "Im yours Yoongi yours and yours alone!" Jimin clawed the sheets biting down hard coming._

_"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin!" A voice interupted Jimins dream._

He woke up seeing Jungkooks handsome face. "Oh Jungkook." He said dissapointed. "Whiching I was someone else?" "Huh?" "Well you were screaming Yoongi" "I had a bad dream! I was screaming for help." "Oh sorry hyung I was just picking. See you kater hyung me and Joonie hyung are going gricery shopping." Jungkook left the room.

Yoongi was standing in the door way. "That wasn't a bad dream." Yoongi teased he closed and kocked the door. He crawled on top of Jimin. "W-what are you doing?" 

"It was a bad dream?" "Yeah!" "So bad dreams turn you on?" "Hhmm?" He blushed "Aahh!" Jimin moaned. Yoongi had stroked Jimin threw his underwear. "Why are you hard from a bad dream?" He then grasped his length and stroked him. "Ugh! Yoongi hyung!" 

"You've never been touched before?" "N-no." "So you haven't had sex?" " Obviously!"

Jimin came hard clutching the sheets for dear life. "That felt good" " Amazing." Jimin breathed deeply.

"Can I try something?" "Do I wanna know yoongi?" Suga smirked


	5. Touchin, fighting, kissing and thinking

Yoongi leaned forward his lips almost touching Jimins but in that moment Jimin heard his fathers voice in his ears  _"You'll fuck any man who thinks your cute. All that'll do is show people how much of a whore you are."_ Jimin put his hand on Yoongis chest.

"No, I don't want to Suga." Suga was a little shocked considering how turned on Jimin was before. "Why?" "Because I'm still feeling- I just have, I mean I'm still a virgin and-" It's okay Jimin you don't have to do anything you don't want." Jimin smiled thankfully.

"Now go get cleaned up while I go make breakfast." 

Yoongi went to the kitchen feeling like a fool. "Ugh he just tried to kill himself and I'm trying to fuck him. Ugh really Yoongi what kind of fucked up mentality is that?" 

Interupting his inner chestizing was Nam Joon and Jungkook. "Hey hyung wheres Jimin?" "He's taking a shower Kookie could you bring him some towels?" "Yeah" Jungkook went to the bathroom and he heard Jimin talking to himself.

"I just tried to end it all and I'm already trying to fuck someone . My father was right about me... I am a whore." "Stop!" Kookie open the door And closed the door.

He opened the shower curtain "No hyung you are not a whore. You like men and there's nothing wrong with that." Tears fell from Jimins eyes he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin and kissed him, Jimin was shocked and he tried to fight but Kookie was strong and he held him against the door.

Jimin stopped fighting and kissed Jungkook back. The kiss was heady and passionate. Jungkook pulled away. 

"Why would something like this make you a whore?" "I don't know my father always told me I was every since I told him I was gay." "I don't know about you but he sounds crazy." Jimin laughed.

"Doesn't this feel good?" Jungkook kissed Jimins lips again and Jimin allowed it this time there was no fighting.

Jungkook slid his tongue inside Jimins mouth and Jimin moaned. Jungkook kissed Jimins jaw line and down to his neck. "Mm ahh J-jungkook." Jimin moaned lightly. When Jungkook touched Jimin penis, Jimin thought about Suga and how good he felt with Suga. To Jimin Suga was where he was safe.

"Stop." "Is something wrong?" "I'm just, im still a virgin." "Oh and you want Yoongi to be your first." Jimin turned red so quickly. He slapped Jungkook. "You cant speak to your hyung like that!" "That hurt! It must've been true. You know Yoongi's not the relationship type." 

"Oh, well I never said I wanted him to be my first." "Jimin hyyng you know its ok to have sex with other people. You dont even have to sleep with every one you can kiss, touch and-"

"Okay okay I get it." Jimin was blushing. He left the bathroom.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Rap Mon hyung." "Yeah Kookie" "I dont think Jimin hyung had ever had the talk." Nam Joons eyes grew wide. "What made you say that?" "Well he's a virgin but he didnt know that its was ok to not just sleep with someone or to that you can be with different people."

"Oh so its time for my hyung dutties to be put into full force. I'm going to teach him." Jungkook and Joonie knodded. And went to Jimins room.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Oh Jimin you busy?" "No." He sounded so innocent. Joonie closed the door. They both sat on his bed.

"I wanted to talk to you... About sex." Jimin burried his embarassment in his knees.

"I'm serious Jimin." Rap Mon grabbed Jimin face and had him eye to eye with Jimin. "First thing you should know is that sex should aleays be mutual. You should never be forced to do anything you dont want to." "Ok." "Its okay that you like men, there's nothing wrong with you. Plus you should always use protection especially if its someon you don't know."

Jimin knodded cheeks rosey from embarassment. Jungkook was facinated by Joonies seriouness and his leadership. He was stern with Jimin but gentle. Theres care in his tone.

Jimin huged Nam Joo. Because he knew he was looking out for him. Jimin kissed his cheek and Nam Joonie smiled genuinely.

"Were here for you." "I know."


	6. Pity Party

It was at night and Jimin couldn't sleep. He went into Suga's room and saw the blonde up writing lyrics. "Hyung." Suga lioked up and smiled. "Come in Jiminie." Jimin sat on Suga's desk in front of him.

Suga was a little shocked he did this. "Oh you could've sat next to me." "I want your undevided attention." Jimin smiled. "Whats up, shouldn't you be in bed?" "Your not in bed" "I'm your hyung you can't question me."

"What kind of questions can I ask then?" "I don't a question that won't be a waste of time, a question that I like." Suga said standing up from his chair.

He didn't realize how close he was to Jimin. He was standing in between Jimins legs. His beautiful thick thighs. All Jimin had on was an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

"Hyung." "Huh" "Do you wanna kiss me?" Jimins eyes were alluring. "Yes." Suga closed the distance between them grabbing Jimins face.

Jimin let Suga roam his mouth. Jimin moaned lightly. Yoongi roamed Jimins body down his side and his back. But Jimin did the sexiest thing and he wondered wear he learned this.

He bit Suga's lower lip. "Where did you learn that?" "Instinctual." Jimin giggled. His guggles turned to soft moans when Suga attacked his neck. Biting and sucking. Suga picked Jimin up and Jimin wrapped his legs around him.

Suga moved to his bed laying on top of Jimin. A knock came to the door. "Ignore it" Jimin moaned. "God Jimin" Yoongi moaned voice deep and sexy.

"Its I Hope babe" "Babe?" Jimin said "jealous?" Suga teased.

Suga got off Jimin and Jimin opened the door and was face to face with Jimin. "Hey its that kid so Nam Joon was being serious he lives here! So your taking in strays now Suga" 

"Yeah I am" "Oh that smart mouth Im your hyung!" Jimin left out the room angered by JHopes words

Suga "Watch your fucking mouth you don't know him or what he's been threw and you better beg for forgiveness!" 

"Suga you don't know him either a few days ago we were beating this kid now were best friends." Jhooe laughed

"Hope he tried to kill himself and we were apart of the reason why." "He didn't kill himself so why isn't he at home plus he's just looking for a pity party."

Jimin paused and was shaking. He turned around and looked at Hope in the eyes. He ran and jumped jhope and punched him hard. "Get this maniac off me!"

Jungkook pulled Jimin off Jhope. Nam Joon laughed. "That's what your dumb ass gets. We were all wrong for what we did and now we have the chance to right our wrong. Don't be a fool." 

Suga went to Jimin. "Hey you okay." Jimin didn't speak. Hey was angry and he needed to.release it.

He went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and was repulsed. He punched the glass mirror with his fist. The glasses fell like snow to Jimin. Everything seemed to slow down. Outside the bathroom the all heard tge mirror break. They ran to the bathroom and saw Jimin with his fist still pressed to the glass with his head down.

He was breathing heavey but the pain felt good to him. Yoongi eased his way into the bathroom and put a hand on his arm pulling his fist from the glass

. "Jimin." He said softly. Jimin looked up at the mirror grimming Jhope. "No hyung DON't worry I'm just getting the pity party started" "I'm sorry!" "Fuck you." He said with venom in his words. "Im your hyung!" "And im a attention grabbing leach according to you. So fuck you hyung.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Yoongi said concerned. "Okay." Jimin sounded distant.

!!!!!!!!!!!!##########!!!!!!!!!!!!!=############!

They were in the car and Yoongi found it gard to docus in the car with an angry and sad Jimin. They came to some traffic.

"You shouldn't get that angry like that. You should've punched something, I don't know softer." Jimin chuckled at the sarcasmn and it brought the most beautiful smile on Yoongi's face.

"Shut up hyung" "Just as long as you don't punch the glass windows to my car out then were good." Jimin started laughing harder and Yoongi laughed too.

They arrived at the hospital. He was in a room with Yoongi waiting on the doctor. Jimin was staring at Yoongi while he was on the phone with Rap Mon.

"Yeah yeah he's good were here." Yoongi licked his lips and Jimin watched in fascination. Yoongi was just siitting there and in the blink of an eye Jimin was feeling flushed.

His cheeks were rosey, and he wanted Yoongi bad. Yoongi got off the phone and he noticed Jimins flushed face.

"If me talking on the phone turns you on then what I really want to do to you will kill you." Jimin moaned a little and Yoonfi thought to himself "How the hell can a virgins jnow hiw to turn soneone on. Who's teaching this kid. He knew moaning and looking at me like would turn me on."

"What do you want to do to me?" "Fuck you hard and rough till all you do is beg and scream my name." Jimins jaw dropped and the doctor came in.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the dorms Rap Mon. And Kookie were cleaning up the glass shards. 

"Im glad Yoongi could make Jimin smile if any one could its him." Nam Joon said brightly. "He's not the only one who knows hiw to nake him smile." 

Nam Joon looked back in shock. "You like Jimin?" "Aish of course I like hyung" "You know what I mean." "No Im just simply stating that he's not the only one who can make him smile."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%®®®®®®®®®

 

 


	7. Whats Best for Me

Jungkook waited patiently for Jimins arrival, but he was at the same time feeling anxiety in his stomach.

"Waiting for Suga's boyfriend." Jin teased. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "The funny thing is he doesn't belong to Yoongi. Their just close" 

Jungkook looked out the window and was shocked to see Yoongi's car outside. "Nam Joonie hyung gow come Yoongi hyungs car is outside, but they haven't came in yet?"

"Their probably talking." Nam Joon said looking out the window.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Hyung, can I ask you something?" "Yeah." Jimin was slightly blushing. "W-why did you um... Earlier in the doctors office..." "Spit it out." "Why did you say that you wanted to" "Fuck you, hard." 

Jimins blush was full on. "I said that because it's true. Your attractive." "Oh... ok. Then how come you haven't made your move?" "Honestly I don't want to hurt you. I've put you threw so much already."

"How do you know you would hurt me?" "Because I'm bot the relationship kind of guy, sex is just sex to me. You deserve better than that."

"How do you know what I want?" Jimin looked at Yoongi's face trying to read his expression, but Yoongi was blank. 

Jimin reached for the car door. "Wait Jimin its not that Im saying I know what you want. I'm just saying that its whats better for you." Jimin didn't look happy. He looked more so irritated.

"How do you know what's best for me?" "Look when I saved you-" "You saving me doesn't mean you know me or whats best for me. It just means you saved me thats all. If you wanna know me then ask me something."

"Okay that's fair." Jimin got out the car and Suga followed. 

Inside Jungkook was so happy when he saw Jimin get out the car. "Finally" he said.

Suga walked in front of Jimin. "Then I have a question. Do you want to kiss me Jimin?" Jimin felt hot instantly. 

Jimin took a step forward, skant few inches away from Suga's lips.

When Kookie saw what was about to happen he ran and opened the door. Nam joo grabbed him by the collar before he could run out the door.

"Hyung I'm so glad your back!" Jungkook shouted. Nam Joon let out a breath of fustrastion.

Jimin looked up at Jungkook. Suga kissed Jimins neck sending sparks up his spine. "You did say you wanted to kiss me.".Jimin was screaming with joy on the inside.

Suga walked inside the house with a smile on his face. "Joonie come to my room." Rap Mon released Jungkooks collar and followed Suga

 

 

 

 


	8. You Gotta Fucking Say Yes

"Nam Joon how has Jimin been doing?" "Good why?" "I want to make sure whatever happens between me and him that he's okay." "Shouldn't you ask him?" Suga sighed

"Sometimes I think he may act slightly different around me because he wouldn't want me to worry." 

"Look hyung he was at his weakest with you, and he opened up to you. There are things he will tell you that he would never tell us. Don't worry okay."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Jungkook was sitting on Jimins bed. "Hyung do you want a messag?" "Me um I don't need one." "Oh come on turn around."

"Ok" Jimin turned around. Jungkook started to massage Jimins shoulders." "This is strange." "Ungrateful!" Even though Jungkook was joking when he said it Jimin apologized quickily bowing repeatedly.

"I was only joking hyung." "Oh Im sorry its just Im sensitive to the word because of my father." Jungkook nodded 

Jungkook started to massage Jimins shoders again. Jimin was tense and Kookie could feel it. "Does this feel good?" "Its nice." 

Jungkook kissed Jimins neck. Jimin remembered how Yoongi's lips felt."Does this feel good?" Jimin moved away from Kookie. "Aish Kookie stop playing games." Jimin playfully pushed Jungkook away. Kookie felt slightly irratated. 

"Hyung dtop pushing me away!" Jimin laughed and left out the room.

He went to Suga's room. When he k.ocked on the door he heard Rap mons voice. He nosily put his ear to the door. 

When RM opened the door Jimin stumbled and RM broke his fall.

"Aish serves you right for being nosey." "I was not." "Jiminie did you want something." "You- I mean I wanted to talk to you." Jimin was so embarassed. 

Suga smiled "Well you certainly can have me." Jimin blushed. Nam Joon smirked and left tge two alone.

Jimin closed the door. "Did you really want to talk?" Jimin looked at Yoongi blushing even more.'Yoongi pressed himself against Jimin up against the door. 

"What did you really want?" "Y-you" Suga closed the space between their lips. Suga let Jimin explore his mouth but then he took over the kiss causing Jimin to moan. 

Suga unbuttoned Jimins pants and grasped his growing irrection. Jimin clenched his hands in Yoongis shirt. "Ah! Mmm s-stop." Suga continued to stroke Jimin.

Suga leaned into Jimins ears and whispered "See I know that when you say no you really mean yes baby."

He turned Jimim around and bit his neck Jimins breath hitched. He tried biting back his moans.

"You know you just want to fucking say yes." "Ah Yo-ongi... Yes, keep going." Jimin sounded needed and if he needed Yoongi then Suga would give that to him. Hearing him say yes solidified all his questions.

But they also solidified Jungkooks too because he had his ears to the door. He clenched his fist in anger and he knew that this meant war...


	9. And You Know Just What I Wanna Do

Jimin couldn't think straight he felt like he couldn't breathe.  _Closer and closer_ he thought and he sure enough came breathing wildly.

He turned around and kissed Yoongi. Thanking him in a passionate kiss. "Mm." Jimin moaned. Suga removed his denim jacket and then Jimins shirt. Soon enough all article of clothing was on the floor scattered.

Suga kissed down to Jimins nipple and sucked. Jimins hips bucked against Yoongi causing a low growl to escape from Suga.

"Uh more" Jimin moaned in his ear. "Mm someones greedy." Jimin turned them around so that he was now on top. "Someones also a tad bossy." "Mmm." Jimin licked Suga from his naval to his nipple.

Then he kissed down Yoongis stomach. Suga watched Jimin and when Jimin looked back at him he saw a different person. A more carnal version of Jimin.

Jimin licked the tip of Yoongis erection. Yoongi took a deep breath. Jimin covered Suga's length in wet heat. Suga ran his fingers threw Jimins hair. 

"Ugh, yeah that's good baby." Jimin hummed sending vibration s threw Yoobgis erection. "Fuck." Jimin bobbed his head.

"More take more of me in your mouth." Yoongi sounded close to his erection. Jimin did as instructed. He swallowed and Yoongi came hard.

"Ugh Jiminie" Yoongi grabbed Jimin and pushed him on his back. He put his fingers on Jimins lips.

"Suck" Yoongi said. Jimin sucked and coated Yoongis fingers. Yoongi then massaged Jimins entrance. Jimin bit his lips. Yoongi slid a finger in. It felt uncomfortable and Jimin clenched "Ow" "Shh its okay just relax, it'll hurt the more you tense up." 

Jimin nodded and relaxed. Suga moved his finger inside Jimin. Jimin licked his lips. Then Suga added a second finger. Suga distracted Jimin by kissing him as he worked him.

Suga licked his neck and grazed his teeth ob Jimins neck "Y-yoongi" he sounded breathless. 

Sug pressed up against the right spot inside Jimin and the sound that came from Jimins mouth made Suga want to cum right then.

"There?" "Yes ugh yes, hyung don't stop please." He pressed it again Jimin grabbed Sugas hair tight.

"Mmm hyung please... Just fuck me!" Suga took some lube from his night stand and slicked up his length. He waisted no time and slid inside Jimin. The pressure made Jimin claw at Yoongis back.

"You ok" "Yes" A thought occurred to SugA. He grabbed Jimins hands and pent them against the bed and fucked Jimin hard and slow. Jimin eyes lulled in the back his head.

"Does this feel good?" Suga hit Jimins prostate harder and harder he clawde at the outer part of Jimins thighs "Fuck-Yoongi!" Jimin bit Yoongis shoulder which in return made Yoongi thrust even harder and they came screaming each others names.

Yoongi collapsed on top of Jimin. "Jimin." "Yeah" "Your full of suprises huh?"

 


	10. Beware Beware Beware

Jimin was asleep laying next to Suga. A knock came to his bed room door. "Aish come in Joonie." Nam Joon opened the door and he was pleasantly suprised to see a sleeping Jimin next to him. Jungkook followed behind Nam Joon and he was unpleasantly suprised.

"Suga hyung how did you know it was me?" "Don't ask stupid questions Rap mon." Nam Joon chuckled. "I know, oh hyung there's someone here for Jiminie." 

"Who?" "Some kid he says he's friends with him." Jungkook snapped his fingers "Oh now I remember him. His names Taehyung he's Jimins... Well never mind." Suga and Rap Mon had question marks on theor faces.

"What do you mean never mind?" "Well it was a rumor that their not just friends, Jimin ran away with Tae sometime during the semester last year." "Are you sure?" Rap.Mom said seeing Suga's brown eyes turn green with slight envy.

Jungkook smiled on the inside. He glanced at Jimin before they left.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Taehyung stood up when they all came out of Suga's room. Yoongi looked him up and down. "Hi I'm Tae-" "They've filled in the blanks. Well if you want to see Jimin you can't right now because he's sleeping."

"Oh hyung why not, why is he even here? Chim chim hates all of you especially you." He said pointing at Suga. Suga slapped his hand out his face.

"Have some respect for your elder by not being rude in my fucking house. And Jimij is here on his own free will. If you wants to tell you what happend it's his choice when he wakes up." Yoongi was stern but calm. 

"Aaahh!" They all turned around "It Jimin" Yoongi said running towards his room. The others followed behind him.

Jimin was shaking and Suga and Tae went on opposite sides of him. "Jiminie whats wrong" Suga said concerned. "Jiminie?" Tae said irritated by the nickname.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Suga and he embraced Jimin in return. Tae's mouth was opened in shock. "It was a-about m-my... father."  

 "Your father is an ass." Jimin recognised that voice. He released Yoongi and grabbed Tae tears forming in his eyes. 

"Jimin why? Why didn't you tell me... Of all people." "Im sorry, I'm sorry Tae. I couldn't bare telling you." "Don't its okay, your my Chim Chim. I couldn't be mad at you. Remember." Tae leaned his head to the right revealing a tattoo of a J in cursive on his neck.

Jimin nodded "I know, I remember." Suga, Rap Mon and Jungkook now noticed the tattoo of a cursive T on Jimins neck.

Suga looked at Jungkook who mouthed "I told you." Nam Joon nudged Kookie to shut up. 

"Let's leave them alone." Suga said and Rap Mon and Kookie looked more shocked then what todays events had already presented.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Choice

Suga left out the room along with the others. "Hyung why did you leave you clearly like Jiminie." Rap Mon complained. "He left because he knew when he saw the tattoos it was a losing game." "Jungkook!" Rap Mon said frustrated.

"Shut the hell up!" They turned to Yoongi. "Jimin hasn't seen him since he's been with us. If he didn't want to see him I would've made him leave."

"But don't you like him?" "This isn't up for debate."

The room fell silent.

 


	12. Forgive Never Forget

"Why in the hell are you here? With them!" "He saved me." "Who?" "Yoongi hyung" "How dod he do that?" "I... I tried to ... to kill my self." "What?" Jimin got out of bed and put on jogging pants and Yoongis t-shirt.

"Your wearing his cloths now too." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Don't lecture me." "Why did you try to kill yourself don't I mean anything to you?!" "I know, I'm sorry Tae I.just couldn't do it anymore!" "What? Do what anymore? You fi king had me!" "I don't need this, if you want to be there for me then be there for me now!" 

They were shouting at each other and the others could here it. "You come all the way over here with the people who hated tou the most, but you couldn't come to me? How do you think that makes me feel? I hope he was worth it." 

"He's helping me-" "Help you what? Prove to yourself that your gay or that everything that your father said to you wasn't true?"

"Fuck you." Jimin said holding back tears.

He walked out the room. Jimin followed. "Jimin! Look at me, I have always been there for you and you know that."

Jimin was quiet 

"I... I want you to go." Tae grabbed Jimins face and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you Jimin, just help me understand." They were in the hallway but they didn't notice Suga. He was coming to check on them.

"Don't do that, don't kiss me." "You told me you thought you were gay, and I supported you. You told me you were in love with me but I didn't pust tou away." Now this stung to Suga, hearing that Jimin was in love with V.

"I told I thought I was in love with you and you didn't believe me." "I know. Until you kissed me I didn't know and I'm sorry. But you ard my best friend." "I know and your mines, but Suga hyung saved me and he said he would help me. He did hurt me, but he's not anymore."

"And why do you believe that because he fucked you." Jimin was pissed "Do you think I'm that weak? That stupid? Look your my best friend but your not my father-actually your acting like him." 

"What are you saying?" "Im saying who I fuck or like has nothing to do with you." "You like him?" "I think so." "When are you ever going to know?" "He doesn't need to know everything." Yoongi said interupting the two. 

"Aish, don't be such boys about this. Your each others best friends and you know that. Tae you may not like me and you don't have to, but as long as Jimins ok with me helping him then you'll just have to deal with it."

Jimin blushed and Tae wanted to vomit. He hated Yoongi, but for Jimin tonight he'd let it go.

 "For once I agree with hyung. Im sorry Chim chim." "Its okay Tae, and Im sorry for not telling you." They hugged each other.

Tae bowed to Yoongi but when he walked passed Yoongi they both grimmed each other. 

 Taehyung left

Jimin pulled Yoongi into Yoongis room and kissed him. "What's that for?" "A thank you, for protecting me." Yoongi captured Jimins lips in a deep kiss that made Jimin feel dizzy.

Suga reached in Jimin pants his warm hands wrapped around Jimins length. "Mm hyung" They walked over to the bed and Jimin sat down taking off his shirt as yoongi took his cloths off. He removed Jimins pants.

 Yoongi nipped at Jimins hips and grazed them with his teeth. "Ah!" Jimin moaned he was sensitive, still very knew to this kind of physical expression.

Yoongi licked him from base to tip and then in closed his mouth around Jimins erection. "Aahh Y-yoongi!" Jimin clawed at the sheets. His eyes closed tight with his mind in an abiss of pleasure.

Yoongi sucked hard. Jimin felt like he couldn't take it. It was so much, he gripped Suga's hair tight. Suga took in more of Jimin and deep throated him. Jimin came hard and collapsing on the bed.

Yoongi spit Jimins release in a cup on his night stand. Jimin almost didn't care... Almost.

"How come you didn't?" Jimin said breathless. "Swallow, because I don't like too. Im normally not so generous with my mouth." "Oh so I'm lucky, mmm" Jimin shook his head. "You disagree. "Your the lucky one, I trusted you to be my first."

"Aish are you trying to humble me?" "Mm no, your far from humble but you'll learn." "Your getting cocky." Jimin laughed "Kiss me Min." Yoongi Kissed Jimin kissed. Their tounged fighting for dominance and Yoongi took over the kiss and seperated gasping for air.

Jimin stroked Yoongi and slicked his hyung length with lube. Yoongo rubbed some on Jimins entrance. He filled Jimin and Jimin gasped as he arched his back.

"Fuck Jimin, your so tight." Yoongi moaned. "Ugh Min fuck me now!" That was one comand Suga would grant. "Ah!" 

Suga thrusted into Jimin and Jimin clawed his back.  _He's rough_ Yoongi thought. "Turn over." Suga commanded. Jimin turned over. "Hands and knees baby." Suga grabbed Jimins hips and slammed into him. 

Suga grabbed Jimin by his hair and pulled him up on his knees and fucked him harder. Jimin couldn't think and didn't want to. 

Suga grabbed Jimins penis stroking him. Giving him even more pleasure  and they both came holding each other for dear life.

They were panting and Jimin turned around sitting on Suga's lap. They kissed Jimins arms around Suga's neck and Suga's hands. Around Jimins waist.

Jimin moved his hips rubbing Yoongi and his now growing erections together. "Again." Yoongi said his voices deep and raspy. He bit Jimins ear. "Ah, again." Jimin moaned making Suga harder. Suga bucked his hips and it drove Jimin crazy.

Suga kneaded Jimin ass as Jimin moved against the thrust. "The sounds you make Jimin make me crazy." "Min." He moaned against Yoongis lips

 Yoongi couldn't believe a not so long ago virgin was doing this to him. Jimin came first and Yoongi after.

Their bodies were exhausted and they fell on top of each other kissing.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Suga was laying in between Jimins legs with his back to Jimin who played in his wet blonde hair.

"Oh Jiminie." "Hm" "When you forgave Taehyung did you mean it?" "Yeah, I forgive easy if you couldn't tell." "I suppose you do. So your the forgive and forget type." "No. I forgive, but I will never forget. Whe. People say that they forguve and forget their lying... No one ever forgets Minie."

"Your right... Minie?" "It's my nickname for you. Don't let anyone else call you that." Suga smirked shaking his head. He kissed Jimins thigh up to his lips. "I won't."

 


	13. Cigarettes

The school bell rang and Jimin felt nervous being back. He hadn't been in school since that night he tried to kill himself.

He was in class next to Rap.Mon. Jimin looked uncomfortable. Rap Mon tapped his leg and mouth  _You okay?_

Jimin nodded trying to not let Nam Joon worry so much. Jimin began to stare off. He thought about how he felt before he tried to kill himself. Wondering would it had been worth it.

_They hated you, now they pity you._

He tried to shake those negative thoughts, but today they were all he could think about. His insecurities plagued his thoughts.

The bell rang and Nam Joon had to shout to snap Jimin out of his thoughts. "Sorry, sorry hyung." He stood up. "You sure your okay?" "Yeah I'm fine hyung."

They were in the hallway and Jimin saw Suga with some girl, she was pretty. Thin with long black hair. He turned away from the scene until he heard her ask him to come over to her place. Suga said 'yes' and Jimin cringed.

Rap Mon noticed and put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him away. "Lets skip class." Nam Joon said smiling.

Jimin nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nam Joon pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Jimin. Jimin took one and Rap Mon lit his and then Jimins.

Jimin took a drag of the cig. Rap Mon was shocked he didn't even cough once. "I had know idea you smoked Jimin." Jimin smirked.

 "I probably don't look like the type." "Are you secretly a bad boy." Nam Joon teased. "I don't know hyung you tell me your the bad boy. Besides what makes someone bad?"

"Anything that ither people are afraid to do, doing anything outside of the norm and not giving a fuck about it. Now that's bad." 

"Then I must be bad. I've always been told by my father I was, by Tae... Maybe there right." "It's good to be bad, it means your different." "Jimin looked up at Nam Joon. 

 "Whatever you say chief." Suga saw the two talking and it made him happy knowing Nam Joon was taking care of Jimin.

 "Jimin can I ask you something?" "Yeah." We're you in love with Taehyung?" "No, I thought I was, but I don't think I'm capable of that kind of love." "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. You can't love someone if you don't love yourself. And not to long ago I tried to kill myself. Which is one of the most selfish things someone could do. " "You'll be able to fall in love one day Jimin I know so."

"Then will you show me the way?" Jimin smikerd putting out his cigarette. Nam Joon looked in Jimins eyes seeing a side of Jimin he hadn't seen before and also not knowing how to feel about it.

Suga was confused by this too when he heard those words come from Jimin. Jimin took a step closer to Nam Joon.

"Ji-jiminie what are you doing?"'Nam Joon didn't mean to stammer but Jimin had never acted this way towards him. Jimin kept his alluring eyes on Nam Joon and put the pack of cigarettes in  Joons school jacket pocket.

"Bye" Jimin turned around and walked back to class. 

Suga was feeling confused and jealous. He walked over to Joon. Joonie looked up at Suga. "What did you do?" "I didn't do anything Joon." "You had to, he must've known you were there. Maybe it was when he over heard you agree to go to that girls house."

Suga rolled his eyes. "I don't care, he shouldn't either I told him how I was." "Well than its your funeral."

 

 


	14. Euphoric

_I want to die...life isn't ever going to get better than this. No one cares and you don't matter. Let go Jimin just let go and..._

Jimin woke up panting and sweating. He got up and went to the bathroom and threw up. Jungkook heard him and knocked on the bathroom door.

Jimin rinsed his mouth out and vrushed his teeth. Kookie came in. "Hyung are you okay?" "Yeah I just felt really sick for some reason." "I'll make up someone tea." Jimin nodded.

His head was hurting, starting to pound kike a drum. He coughed feeling like he was going to throw up again.

Jimin left out the bed room and went to his drawer and pulled out pills. He took two. And when Kookie came in with the tea he drank it. "Thanks Kookie." "Hyung you sure your okay?" "Yeah Im sure, go back to bed Kookie." He nodded yawning.

Jimin went to Sugas room and he remebered that Suga had went over to that girls place. He decided to just sleep on his bed. 

_"Jimin Im glad were friends." Tae said sitting close to Jimin on Jimins bed. Jimin blushed. "Why are you being stupid?" Tae joked. Jimin rolled his eyes . "Your mines Jimin you know that." "I'm no one's, and I don't beling anywhere."_

_"You do too, you beling with me." "You can't give me everything I want." "And what do you want Park Jimin?" "More." Tae knew what Jimin wanted but he wanted Jimin to be honest and say it._

_"Show me." Jimin sat on Taehyungs lap and kissed his lips. Even though Tae knew what Jimin wanted he was suprised he actually showed him._

_Tae made the kiss deeper adding his tongue. Jimin moaned lightly. Tae pulled Jimin closer and the friction between their growing erections rubbed against each other. Taehyung pulled away from the kiss._

_"Do you like me?" "No, why do you want me too?" Jimin said sarcastically "You see, you can't give me what I want." "I guess your right" "Then why kiss me?" Tae shrugged "I didn't think you'd actually do it." "I should've bet money." They laughed but, Jimins father came in and it was history._

Jimin woke up sweating. He went to the bathroom. And the splashed some water on his face. Suddenly that euphoric feelibg he was waiting on came over him. He felt better already.

He hadn't tooken the pills since two weeks before he decided to kill himself. He got sick of medicating his pains,but now seemed like the perfect time to start back an old habit.


	15. Like Mother Like Son

He felt fucking amazing, and that was all that mattered. He could've been sad since Suga wasn't there, but he was sick of being sick, sick of expecting more from people.

He went to Nam Joons room. He knocked on the door. "Hyung" "Come in Jiminie." He came in with a smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" "No reason, what are you doing?" "Absolutely nothing, would you like to join?" Jimin laughed "My pleasure."

They talked and talked. About school, teachers, future and love. No topic was left unturned, exceot Jimins past, because Nam.Joons goal was to keep Jimin happy.

"A dancer really?" "Yeah, I've been dancing forever. That's probably the only thing I'm good at." "At least that's something. Some can't say that." "Your a really good rapper, I remember you doing the talent show. Even though you got in trouble for cussing."

They laughed. "Jiminie have you ever liked a girl before?" "No, why?" "Just curious, how do you know you don't like girls if you've never been with one?"'

"Well before I hadn't been with a man but I knew I was attracted to them." "So you always knew?" "No, I went threw alot of denile before I could honestly admit it to myself."

"So how was your first kiss with a guy?" "Hmm, kind of hard to put in words. Since I'm not verbally gifted. My first kiss was Tae and it was in my room on my bed." "You really are a bad boy huh?"

Jimin smirked. We're you scared?" "No, I knew him and he already knew I was gay. So I didn't feel scared." "He was your first kiss, wow. You two are close, the tattoos just solidify that."

"We ran away together when we got those, it was my idea. Only thing I didn't want to come back." "So why did you?" "He wanted too. I had nothing to go back for but he did. Familyand  friends that loved him."

We're you ever jealous?"'He nodded. "I don't know what it's like to matter to so many people. For someone to be worried about where you go. My father never cared." "Your mother?" 

 Jimin fell silent...

 He took a deep breath... He couldn't even say anything. Nam Joon felt bad for asking but he was curious at the same time.

"Jiminie..." "In my fathers words I'm just like her... A a selfish whore with alot of insecurities." "Your not you know that." "Im trying to not see myself as that but it's hard." 

"Suicides selfish, I'm insecure and-" "Stop, you ever say that again and I will hurt you. You are none of those things. Your a oerson who suffered, and a person who couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel."

"In other words your human." Jimin laid on top of Nam Joons chest. "My mother committed suicide after she had me. Postpartum depression. I suppose its inherited." Jimin was too him to cry.

Nam Joon hid the shock and rubbed Jimins back. 


	16. MGWTH

Jimin thought Rap Mon was asleep and he was singing. His voice light but raspy. He played with Nam Joons fingers and his rings. "Pretty voice." Nam Joon said.

Jimin rolled his eyes "Don't be nice." "I mean it I guess that's something else your good at." "No."

Jimin sat up on Nam Joon while Joon was still laying down. "I'm sorry about your mother." He shrugged. "I don't know how to feel about that. It's definitely something my father made me remember."

"Well fucl your dad." "Agreed." "Hey how did you end up kissing Tae?" "Like this." Jimin grabbed Joons collar and there lips were almost touching.

"I kissed him, and then my father walked in." "I'm that didn't go well." "He beat me so bad thats when I decided to runaway."

"You should write a book." "No ew, didn't you hear me tell you I'm terrible with words." They laughed.

Suga came into Nam Joons room. "Hey that girl was..." Jimin turned around unfased by Suga. "Thank you Joon hyung for listening to me blabber, I'll leave." Jimin kissed his cheek and bowed towards Suga and left.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;+++++++????????;;;;;;;;;;;;+++++++??????

"He's.mad with me?" "Maybe but he hinestly came in to talk, I'm thats cause you were gone. And I don't know if you ever asked about his mom but she committed suicide after he was born." Yoongis jaw could've fell off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jimin was walked out of the room into Sugas. "Jiminie" Suga said. "I'm sorry about your mother, and I'm sorry I never asked." Jimin just shrugged.

He walked away into the kitchen. 

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)@@@@@@@:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Ah, yes!" Jimin moaned. "That feels good." Jimin was with a stranger having his first one night stand. It was late, he had went to a club and danced with a handsome stranger named??? Never mind because he didn't know.

"Your so sexy." The stranger praised. "Harder, harder please" This stranger was softet then what Jimin was asking for.

Jimin was frustrated he needed rougher harder. The stranger came and Jimin was happy it was over.

Jimin got dressed Hey can I call you?" "No." Jimin left fustrated and unsatisfied. He went back to the apt and the only person home was Suga.

Jimin went into Sugas room seeing him with someone else and he felt like he wasn't even second best for Yoongi.

But he did say he slep around, why be mad. Jimin took a shower and then he went to his room and took three pills.

Hours passed as he laid on the floor in Joons room.

Joon came back home finally and saw Jimin in the floor staring into an unknown happiness.

"You seem happy." "Of course I am."

 


	17. High Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading this and shall keep the chapters coming guys so enjoy :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

_I can't think, I can't cry even when I try... I can't feel anger, because right now all I know is joy._

_These were the thoughts in Jimins head right now. All he could think and feel was his temporary happiness._

Nam Joon smirked. He layed on the floor next to Jimin. "Your definitely a bad boy. How long have you been getting high?" "I started when I was 13. I stopped two weeks before I tried to kill myself." "Why?" "Because I wanted to hurt and I wanted to feel what I had been running from. I got tired of feeling good when I really wasn't."

"So now your happy?" "I'm happier then what I was before." "Good, well we can be bad together." Jimin turned so that he was laying on top of Nam Joon and he put two pills between his teeth and he kissed Nam Joon. Joon took the pills with his tongue.

Jimin wanted more from Nam Joon. He knew Nam Joon wouldn't want to lead him on but he just wanted him so bad.

Jimin pulled away, but when he wanted something he wanted it. In other words he was fustrated by Nam Joons loyalty to Suga when Suga didn't even want to be with him.

Jimin paused and Rap Mon. Flipped him over on his back and searched his eyes. He could tell what Jimin wanted and how bad he wanted it. The question is would he give it to him. Ge stood up and pulled Jimin up. His high kicking in and Nam Joon looked into Jimins eyes. Seeing want and desire.

But he couldn't fulfil his wishes. "Why won't you kiss me? Touch me, or fuck me?" "Because of" "Loyalty?" "High loyalty."

 

 

 


	18. Red

Jimin went to the kitchen with Rap Mon. Nam Joon grabbed some chips and cookies and pointed to the couch. Jimin wanted to understand Nam Joons "high loyalty" more.

"I don't understand Joonie hyung, if you want someone why not persue them? Especially when Yoongi hyung already said he's not the relationship type."

"Me and Yoongi htung have known each other for years. We did the underground rap scene together and have been loyal friends. Their was a situation that happend that almost broke up our friendship. Suga was with someone, but I ended up sleeping with them."

"You weren't very loyal back then huh?" Jimin teased. Nam Join took in a deep breath.

"Well you see the thing is we've slept with the same people before. Suga and I aren't big on relationships so we knew if we some how ended up sleeping with the same people it didn't matter to us."

"Okay, so what changed it all?"

"I had noticed Suga payed alot of attention to this one guy who I had ended up having sex with. Sug didn't make a big deal out of it but I could tell he wasn't happy about it. I had gotten closer with that person and ended up dating them."

It all was very clear now why Nam Joon treaded lightly when it came to Jimin, why he supported Suga with Jimin instead of persuing Jimin.

"I get it hyung. So are you still seeing that person?" "Now that to is complicated, because I am but I'm also with other people." 

"Why?" "Because I want to be, I'm young I don't have to jump in a relationship." "Yeah well you don't have to run from it either."

"..." Nam Joon was for once speechless

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A few hours passed, Suga was laying on his bed trying to write lyrics, but he couldn't. His thoughts were plagued with Jimin. 

_He must really hate me, maybe he's sick of me? How are you feeling right now Park Jimin? Are you sad, we should talk, but I know that conversation would be short because you want me physical... Who am I kidding I want him too. He wants Joonie- No he only eants Joon because he can't have you. He misses you._

"Fuck... I'm thinking too hard." Suga got up when he heard a familiar voice.

He went to the front room. "Jin?" "Yoongi." 

"Coming to see Nam.Joon?" Jin smiled. Suga didn't smile back but he never really forced smiles.if he didn't feel it. He looked at Joon with a question in his eyes. 

 _"Where's Jimin?"_ Rap Mon got the message. Jin seemed confused. "Oh Jimin went out, he said he needed a change." "Change?" "Yeah he said his thoughts were cluttered and he needed to change something to make it better."

"Why in the fuck are you not with him?" "I, I thought he'd be okay. He just needs some alone time-"

"Alone time! Joon I don't know if you remember but he attempted suicide a few weeks ago, the last thing he should be is alone."

Nam Joon felt like a fool. "Wait suicide! Who?" Jin said confused. 

"Jimin you don't know him. He's this kid who we bullied around. Well a few weeks ago he tried to kill himself but I stopped him and told him I would help him. Joon let him leave BY HIMSELF."

"Hyung I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." "Well you should've been! How is it your a genius in school but careless in life?!" Needless to say Suga was mad. He could feel his pale skin heat up from anger.

His ears turning red then the door opened.

In walked a goregous newly red headed Park Jimin.

 

 

 


	19. Competition

Jimin could tell he walked into a bit of a situation. Behind him was V. The two looked at each other and then around the room.

"Your hair!" Jungkook said suprised "Jimin..." Suga said in almost a whisper. Jin looked at Suga when he heard him. He sounded breathless but relieved.

Suga walked up to Jimin. "Hi Minnie hyung." Jimin said  cutely. "Jiminie I told you that where ever you go someone should go with you, why didn't you listen to me?!" Suga was shouting and V was about to come to Jimins defense until Jungkook grabbed his hand and whispered.

"Don't but in hyung, Suga's mad but he really cares about Jimin. Or else he wouldn't make such a big deal. He normally wouldn't waste his breath but Jimins different."

V swallowed his pride and resisted his urge to protect Jimin. "Hyung I'm fine and I wasn't alone I was with Tae okay. Stop worrying!" 

"Don't tell me not to worry because-" Jimin hugged Suga and whispered in his ear. "Minnie don't be mad, I promise to tell you next time." Suga's face relaxed. Jimin looked up and saw someone very unfamiliar in the room.

"Who's that?" Jimin whispered. "Jin." Jimins eye brow rose he saw a slight glint of jealousy in Jin's eyes. So Jimin kissed Yoongi on the cheek. It was very cute, but unexpected. Nam Joon smirked, Jungkook was starting to realize the level of closeness the two had acquired over a short time. Tae was shocked and unapproving, Jin was confused by this new kid and his relationship to Yoongi and Yoongi was...

Blushing ever so slightly. A rosey color on his pale ivory skin.

Jimin looked into Suga's eyes and Suga looked at Jimin but turned his attention to Jin. Trying to mask his feelings.

"Hi Jin hyung I'm Jimin." Jin felt confused by Jimin. He came at him like a puppy but a moment ago he knew he was marking his territory.

"Um hi Jimin." "Don't be awkward." Nam Joon nugged Jin. Jin smiled. Jimin looked at Suga who was standing in the middle of everyone. 

Tae signalled Jimin to the back where he knew Jimins room was. 

 "Its nice meeting you Jin hyung." Jimin looked at Suga for the last time followed Tae. They were in Jimin and Kookies room.

"Jimin how do you honestly feel about Yoongi?" "Honestly I don't exactly know, but I know when I'm with him I feel safe." Tae.nodded.

"Well then I won't complain. I think you should be careful. Don't get yourself hurt ok. I'll.be at my place whenever you need me." "I know Tae."

Taehyung left and Suga came in Jimins room. "Hey Jiminie look I wasn't trying to treat tou.like a kid."

Jimin walked up close to Suga. "What was that kiss on my face for?" "Did you like it?" Suga smirked "Don't be cute." Jimin giggled.

Suga pressed Jimn against his dresser keeping eye contact. Jimin swallowed feeling dry mouth.

Suga made Jimins face turn rosey ... "Aish, hyung your so close."I've been closer to hurt you red." Suga released Jimin.

"Hyung are you leaveing me to be with boring people." "No just Joonie and Jin"Jimin made a face. "Stay.". Jimin leaned up and kissed Suga

 

 


	20. Sexual Frustration

Jimin felt heat on Suga's lips. Suga grabbed Jimins waiste and Jimin wrapped gis arms around Suga's neck. Jin went to find Suga but he saw Suga very preoccupied with Jimins lips.

"Mmm" Suga moaned and his deep raspy voice only made Jimin want him more. Jim knocled on the door while he stood in the doorway. Suga turned to the door and saw Jin. He wasn't fased by Jin's presence. Jimin felt good on the inside, but he also felt irratation growing.

Jin interrupted something Jimin planned on escalating. He had been wanting Suga and finally when he had him Jin steels him away. 

"See you Jiminie." Suga winked and Jimin literally felt his heart skip several beats. He blinked as a smile grew on his face. Jimin nodded. Suga left out the door. Jin looked back at Jimin. He didn't understand his story, but he did just meet him. 

:0:0:0+0:0:0:0:8:9;0:0:0:0;0;:9;0;0;0;0:0:";0;:0:0)0)

Jimin was in his room with Tae, Jimin wasn't saying much. When he did respond it was with plenty of irritation.

"Chim Chim are you listening?"'Jimin rolles his eyes. "Yes, fuck I'm listening Tae!" "Aish what's wrong with you are you broken? If so I want to return you back to BadBoys R Us" Jimin smiled looking down at the sheets. He looked up at Tae "Yes, I'm broken you might just wanna get your refund back." He bit his plump lips and Tae got on top of Jimin.

Jimin laughed. "Your not broken, your turned on." "No I'm not." "Yes you are, you in denial. You bite your lip when your turned on." "I do not, and how would you know? You must pay an awful lot of attention to me."

"A. Yes you do, b. I've seen tou turned on plenty of times and c. Yeah I do pay attention to you." "Im not turned in, I'm... I'm just fustrated." "Oh, sexually fustrated." "Noooo" Jimin whinned. 

"Don't be mad" "why Tae?" He reached into Jimins pants and Jimin was caught of gaurd. He moaned grabbing Tae's shoulders. Tae stroked him he could feel Jimins length pulsing. 

"And your not what?"'Jimin but his lip attempting to supress his urge to moan. V kissed Jimins lips, and normlly Jimin would say no but he was too horny to object. Plus it was Tae. He was gorgeous and Jimins long time friend who he happened to be attracted to in the past.

"Mmm" Tae licked from Jimins lips to his collar bone. He pumped him harder and Jimins breath was heavy. "Your queit that's rare, I don't like it." Tae moaned Jimins name in his ears and Jimin felt like he could've died.

"Ahh!"'Jimin lost it he felt like he was going to explode. Tae smirked. Jimin  lenched his shirt. Yoongi's face flashed in Jimins head, he started to think about his kiss with him earlier. He was closer to his release because if that.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimin fell queit coming closer. "Are you thinking about me or him?" Jimins breath hitched. "Your thinking about Suga?" Jimins moaned louder. V's pride felt bruised he couldn't have Jimins mind on Suga when he was with him.

"When your with me you think.about me." Jimin opened his eyes looking at Tae. "Remember when I first touched you." Jimin swallowed. "His horny you were and how bad you wanted me." He nibbled and Jimins neck.

"Aahh, Tae" "You wanted me then, so.want me now." Jimin whinned. "I also remember you not-" "Fucking you, but you still remember cuming." Jimin was at the edge "Shut up" Tae smiled and Jimin came.

He looked at Tae breathing heavy. "Feel better?" Jimin wanted more and this was always the case with them Tae never wanted to give more.

"I think I feel more fustrated." Tae's eye brow rose. "He must fuck you good for you to want him so bad." Jimin didn't respond. "How many of them do you plan on fucking when Sugas not there to?"

Jimin gave Tae eyes that could kill. "Fuck you" "You'd like too" What'swrong with you are you jealous?" V rolled his eyes. "Yeah Tae when Sugas not there fucking me sinceless I let his members have their way with me."

"Im sorry." "Are you?" He nodded. "Your not helping Tae." "Im sorry" "Yeah I noticed."

"I don't want you sleeping with him." "Then don't come over at night he probably will be." "Jimin news flash your not the only one he's fucking at the moment!" "News flash I know that dumbass!"'

Let's not figt Jimin, not again" "Then stop being an ass hole." "I know I'm sorry, he does treat you better okay. I still don't like him."

"Obviously"

##====#####====####=====###===##==

Jim, Rap Mon and Suga were all together at Jins. "So your taking care of this kid you bullied because he tried to kill himself?" "Yes." Jim chuckled.  "What's funny?" "Suga how do you know anything about suicide? Let alone how to treat it?!" "I'm trying to understand, damn give me some credit." 

Nam Joon laughed. "He honestly is, he's the closet to Jimin." "That's not shocking considering I saw his tongue down his throat earlier. Are you two together?" "No, you know I don't do relationships."

"Your having sex with a boy who attempted suicuide 2-3weeks ago, don't ever be a therapist." "Fuck you why do you care so damn much?"'"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself." "Then if your comsidering my feelings who's considering his?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. God I Wish I Never Spoke

Jimin didn't sleep that night. Tae took him back home with the boys. He walked outside feeling so...depressed. 

_I should've just did it... I would've been better off dead. Im still... No it was worth living... Wasn't it? Or was I just too hopeful._

Jimin walked in the middle of the street eyes closed. He could hear a car in the distance.  _Please kill me._

 _"Never, I promise from this day forward to narver let you go."_ Yoongi's promise to him made the war in his head much harder. He held on to that promise and he moved out the way of the car.

He ran back to the apartment and went past Jin, Joonie and Suga. "Jiminie your back."He ran his bathroom. Ignoring Suga, Suga went after him. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Jiminie, whats wrong?" He could hear Jimin throwing up.

Jimin washed his mouth out and brushed his teeth.  _I can't tell him I was about to kill myself... He'll worry, I just need to take my pills. Thats all..._

He opened the door. "I'm fine I hust felt really sick. Don't worry." "You sure?" "Yeah... I'm fine Minnie." Yoongi smiled. Part of him didn't believe Jimin, but he knew trust was keep in their relationship.

Jin looked at Jimin, he didn't believe him. "I'm going to go talk to him." He said to Suga. "Be gentle."

He had a feeling something happened. He went to Jimins room. He knocked on the door.

#################################Jimin quickily took 5 pills. Jin opened the door. "Oh Jin hyung I didn't expect to see you." "Can I come in?" Jimin nodded. Jin closed the door. He sat on Jimins bed.

"Jimin what really happend? When you came back?" "I just felt really sick is all." "Oh okay I was just worried." Jimin looked at him in disbelief. "Don't do that." "What?" "Talk to me like a child." "Im not honestly." "Can I ask you something personal?" "No." Jin was shocked at his honesty.

"You don't trust people very easy?" "No" "So why did you trust Yoongi and his friends so quickily knowung what they did to you?" "That's not your concern." "Excuse me?" "What happens between me and them shouldn't concern you." "Why not there my friends too" Jimin was quiet.

He thought back to that promise Suga made him. "Jimin I'm not trying to upset you but please understand my concern." "What do you think I'm going to do exactly? Kill them, I'd rather kill myself before them." Jin nodded. He left And when he left Jimin crawled into a ball.

_God I wish I would've let Yoongi go_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Mines

Jimin layed down in the bed tears strolling down his face.  _I don't wanna become my mother... But some how I've fallen in her foot steps. Yoongi please help me. Can you hear my silent screams? Are they bot loud enough?_

Jimin opened his drawer pulling out pills and taking 6more. He walked to Yoongis room. The closer he got the more tears fell.  _why am I crying so much?_

Suga opened the door in time because Jimin buried his face in Sugas chest clenching his gist in his shirt. "Jiminie what's wrong?" "Im sorry... Im hopeless..." "No its okay Jimin I'm here for you." 

He layed behind Jimin on his bed wrapping his arms around Jimin. "Let's just talk okay." Jimin didn't respond. "Why are you crying?" "Because even though things are better I still want... I sometimes think..." Jimin sobbed. "Sshh it's okay." "I'm just like my mother. Im going to end up a whore cometiting suicide."

"No your not, your not a whore." "Yes I am" Suga turned him on his back. "Do you get payed to have sex with people?" "No" "Then your not a whore." Jimin shook his head. "Why are you a whore? How? Help me understand this logic." "I...I'm..." " If you can't explain it then how is it even true? Your a whore for thinking this feels good?" 

He licked his finger and massaged Jimin hole. "Ahh!" Jimin gripped the sheets. Yoongi pressed his finger inside Jimin. Jimins back arched. And Suga attacked his neck. "Y-yoongi." Suga stroked his prostate and Jimin was becoming undone.

Jimin took his shirt off and Suga sucked his nipple. Jimin ran his finger Suga's hair. Jimin unzipped Yoongis pants. "Fuck me Yoongi" Suga felt himself hardening from Jimins plee.

Suga thrusted into Jimin "Yes! Mmm" Suga moaned and the two held onto each other for dear life.

"Your not a whore, your mines Jimin. Do you hear me. Mines...

 

 


	23. Bath Time

Moans hit the ceiling and breath was exchanged like words in a conversation. The feeling was intoxicating. "Please, please harder Min" Jimin pleaded. Yoongi hit his spot harder and Jimin was clawing his back which was sure to leave marks.

"Ahh Jimin you feel... So good baby" Jimin couldn't think straight, all he could think about was Suga inside him and how good he felt. 

Jimin pulled Yoongi into a deep kiss and their night was a pleasure filled all nighter. 

@@@@@@@@@@@#################

Yoongi ran a bath for Jimin and himself. They both got in enjoying the heat from the water. 

Jimin leaned back letting his head hang off the tup slightly. They were both on opposite sides of the tub.

"Min, can I ask you something?" "You know you can." "Do you still have feelings for Jin hyung?" Suga was caught off gaurd by the question but he answered it still. "No, that ship sailed and I couldn't be happier." "Why?" "Because it was stressful... Most relationships are."

"Jimin?" "Huh?" "Have you ever been in a relationship?" "No" "That's not shocking." Yoongi mumbled. Jimin splashed water in Suga's face.

"Well that was uncalled for." Yoongi said plainly. "What do you mean that's not shocking?" "I simply meant that it wasn't shoking because of your past. I actually think you would be really good in a relationship." Jimin blushed. Suga smirked. 

"Your cute Jiminie." "Can I ask why you think.I would be good in a relationship?" "Because your genuine and sweet. I've never seen that in anyone I've dated." "Then date me" Jimin mumbled. Yoongi looked at him questionably.

"Stop mumbling" Jimin moved on top of Suga. "What?" Jimin kissed Suga. "What's this for." "For making me believe I'm more than what I've been told I was. And because I like you inside me." Yoongi couldn't help but smile.

"Min do you remember when you said I was yours?" "Yeah" "Do you mean it?" "Of course" "How much of me is yours?" "How much will you give me?" "As much as your willing to take."

"Jimin, I like you more and more." "I was hoping you were." Jimin smiled. "Well if that's the case then I want it all." "Take it, I'm yours Minnie" 

 

 

 


	24. Trembling

_Kill yourself, it's what you've always wanted. Jimin told himself while in a deep sleep. He was being haunted by the thoughts of suicide._

_"Take me Yoongi, I'm yours." "Your everyone's how can you belong to me?" "P-please Mm-inne."  Tears rolling down Jimins face. "Suicides the only way out"_

"Jimin wake up what's wrong?" Suga said. Jimin wasn't waking up but he was sweating and scratching at the sheats moan like he was in pain.

Jiminie" Jimin woke up looking into Yoongis eyes. "C-can I be yours?" Yoongi smiled slightly uneasy "Yeah you know you are." "No... I'm everyone's." "Don't say that."

Tears came rolling down his face, was in pain. Hurting on the inside. "It's okay." Jimin kissed him and Suga could tell he wanted him inside him. The kiss was heady and heated. "Jimin are you okay?" "Why are you asking?" Suga wipoed at a tear from Jimins eyes.

"It must've been a bad dream, I can't remember it. Kiss me." "Are you-" Suga was cut off my a kiss. Jimin wrapped his legs around Sugas back.

 "Mmmm ah I want you so bad Min." Jimin moaned. Suga had to answer his request. He kissed down Jimins body and licked the tip of his penis which had pre cum on it. 

He sucked the tip and Jimin cleanched the sheets hard. "Damn" He let out in a gasp. He consumed his whole length and bobbed his head on Jimins penis. "Y-yes ugh fuck" breathless and getting closer to his edge. 

Suga took him down his throat and Jimin lost it and cam screaming Yoongis name to the heavens. Yoongi spit out Jimins release in a small shot glass on his night stand. Jimin pulled Yoongi up. They kissed wildy.

 "Get on your fucking knees" Yoongos raspy voice commanded. Jimin did as told. He held onto the bed post. He rammed into Jimin with no lub and Jimin clawed and hit the wall. "Ahh ugh argh Yoongi"

_Pain and Pleasure_

_"How does it feel raw" "Jimin moved back with each thrust and he couldn't breathe. "You want me" "I need you-this ahh" Hoongi fucked Jimin hard his prostate was feeling amazing bit sore._

_Jimin cam hard gasping for air. Then Suga came." Ugh Jimin!" Jimin fell back on Suga. "Does me fucking you feel therapeutic?" "Ahh, I'm in a way." Jimin groaned a little in pain. He moved over and saw blood. Which in this situation is okay._

_"Im freling sore." Suga smirked "I'm glad."_

_& ddddddddd&dddddddddd&dddddddddddd&d_

_Jimin went and took 7 pills feeling good. He was free from pain. The combination of sex and drugs felt too good. His appetite was hungry for Yoongi constantly._

"Hyung get ready for school!" Jungkook yelled. Jimin came out handsomely dressed for school. "Hyung you look well." Jungkook blinked in shock.

 "Let's go." Jimin said brightly. Kookie leaned over to Joonie and whispered "Whatever Suga hyung is pulling in the bedroon is working." "Yeah, and they talk alot." "Nah sex therapy." Joonie rolled his eyes. Jin sighed. 

They turned to him. "What is it?" "A. I don't think sex therapy is going to cure someone who at some point attempted suicide. B. Suga is a disappointment for believing thos helpless gig and finally C. I think he would sleep with anyone who offerd."

"Hey shut the fuck up talking about shit you don't know." "Suga I'm just-" "Your just nothing let's go to school." While they were walking Suga pulled out a pack of cigs offering to anyone. Joonie and Jimin.got one and Suga lit them both up but when he did light Jimins cig he saw something.  _Bad Boy like_ in him. 

Jimin looked him straight in the eye. They headed straight for school. "Jiminie hyung you smoke." "Yeah is it shocking?" "A little yeah." "Oh Tae!" Jimin shouted.

Tae waved.

"Oh chim chim you look well." Jimin laughed and that made all the boys smile. His laugh was infectious. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

School ended and the boys were playing around on the school roof top. Jimin was with them. They were just having fun. Jungkook looked over the edge of the rooftop. Jimin walked over and looked down. He remembered when he was going to kill himself and Yoongi saved him. He would always think back to that moment in time.

He looked at Suga for a few seconds longer then what he normally did without exchanging words with Suga. His heart felt like it skipped one whole beat. He swallowed hard and when Yoongi turned and met his glance his heart started to pick up pace. Yoongi's eyes on Jimin this time made Jimin feel frozen.

All he could think about was what Suga said to him _"Your mine"_ Jimins cheeks started to turn rosey. "Jiminie what's wrong?" Namjoon noticed Jimins rosey complexion and he figured the two needed a private moment. "Hey let's get pizza." Jungkook looked ecstatic and Jin had his eyes on Yoongi.

Suga took a step closure to Jimin and he took a step back. Suga looked at Jimin questionably. He took another step closer and Jimin took another step back. The others left the two alone so Suga felt like it was no reason for his sudden shiness considering their earlier time together.

Jimin turned more red when Suga grabbed his hand. His hand was slightly trembling and when Suga closed the space between them Jimin went blank. 

"Aish, you wanna get shy now Jiminie?" No response came. Suga went to kiss his lips but Jimin turned his head. "What's wrong?" "I....a..." Suga's eyebrow rose.

"You don't want me near you, you won't look at me and now you won't even kiss me? Or is something else wrong?" Jimin couldn't place this fear but he felt it before. And it gelt awful. 

He glanced at Suga and looked away when he saw Sugas eyes still on him. "Is it being on this building? Come on I'm not a mind reader." Jimin closed his eyes tight and grabbed Sugas face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Suga was more confused now then before, The kiss was amazing. The best kiss they've had.

Suga wrapped his arms tighter around Jimins waist and Jimin stopped trembling

 

 


	25. Wish

_"I'm falling and I can't stop myself." He tried grabbing even though he saw nothing to grab for. The last thing he said was "Yoongi"_

_& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Jimin woke up sweating and breathing heavy. He looked around but Suga wasn't in the room even though it was his. Jimin got out of bed looking for Suga. He didn't see anyone. He went to his room and took 7 pills.

He tip toed back to Yoongi's room. He waited. His thoughts swam with Suga. All he could think about was how he felt when he was with him emotionally and physically. 

As his thoughts swam a part of him began to stir. He looked down and saw his erection. He laid back reaching his hands into his pants and grasped his throbbing length. His eyes closed and when he stroked himself he felt breathless.

"Mmm Yoongi." He moaned lightly. Then his thoughts turned south when he remembered his dream. His erection softened and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He balled his fist up in fustration. "Fuck me."

+++++????++++++???????++++++?????+++++

" Tae that dream felt so real." "So what happend in your dream?" "Well I was falling and even when I tried to reach for something I kept falling and just before waking up I remember saying Yoongis name."

"And there was no sex in it?" Jimin laughed "No you moran I said I was falling" "What I don't know maybe you joined the mile high club." "Oh my God your stupid and your not helping me." Tae laughed as they both laid back on Tae's bed.

"Ok honestly Jimin don't hate me but I think it meant your falling for him." Jimin laughed even harder. "Your really funny today Tae" "What? No you idiot I'm being serious. You couldn't grab anything because it was saying that your heart is out of your hands. When you were falling literally meaning falling for Yoongi"

Jimin swallowed hard. He sat up "No, that's impossible all I ever do with Yoongi is talk and have sex." "Yeah well I'm sure that contributed." "No, no." "Well you better start saying yes, yes like you do when you two fuck." "But Tae" "Shut up.I'm right huh? I wish I wasn't." "I wish you weren't either."

 

 

 


	26. The Worst

Jimin was in class, but he felt out of it. He had forgotten to take his medicine. His feelings were headed south. All he felt was anguish. He looked depressed but was forcing a smaile when he made eye contact with NamJoon.

He left class quickly the second the bell rang. He went on the roof top and laid on the floor. He sighed, but he stood up and qalked over to the edge on the building looking down.  _jump I know I want to,j-just jump and end this struggle._

He hit his head as if to knock.The thought out of his head. "Dance..." "I haven't danced in a really long time. Maybe that'll make me feel better." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jiminie left school he sent a txt to all the boys. To avoid worry, especially when it came to Yoongi. 

When Jimin arrived at his old dance studio he saw the other dancers that he was used to even his teacher. They were happy and shocked to see him.

He danced hard, to push that feeling away and it felt therapeutic to dance again. Eventually everyone went home, but he didn't. He was still there... Still dancing he just needed to feel better. His sweat fell to the floor, along with them fell tears.

He fell to his knees in exhaustion. He was breathing heavy until he heard a clap. He wiped his face and turned to see Jungkook with a smile on his face.

He tossed Jimin a water bottle of water. "What are you doing here?" Jungkook smiled " When I read your txt saying that you were going to be at a dance studio I had to see for myself." Jimin smiled. "You... T-hank you" Jimin attempted to hide his smile but he really appreciated Kookie.

"Let's go home." Jimin said. Kookie nodded. They left the studio heading back home. "Hyung your a really great dancer, your very passionate." "Thanks Kookie." "Is that what you want to do for your career?" "I actually never thought about my career." "Really? Well you should and you should consider dance."

"I'm not that good." "Shut up, you could dance circles around everyone at home." Jimin laughed feeling happy... Even when he was sober.

"What about you?" "A singer." Jimin turned his head to Jungkook. "Really?" "Is it that shocking hyung?" "Yeah, can I hear you sing?" "No I feel wierd singing randomly like this." 

"You saw me dance you sneaky toad." Jimin playfully hit Jungkook until they were infront of thier place and Jimin saw Suga kissing a girl. He was frozen and his once smile fell to the ground. His heart couldn't skip a beat then. 

He blinked a few times in disbelief. Jungkook looked at Yoongi then back at Jimin.  _"Your mines."_ Those familiar words seemed like empty ones now.

Yoongi and the girl stopped kissing and she said her good bye and when she passed Jimin he closed his eyes. Yoongi was staring at Jimin and then Jungkook.

He waved at the two and Jimin walked towards Yoongi. Jungkook went to grab him but he was already walking, he looked at Yoongi.

When Jimin made it up to Yoongi he walked right passed him. "Jimin, how was dance?" He asked. Jimin opened the door and when he looked back it was at Jungkook.

He went inside walking past Jin, Joon and JHope. He was numb to everyone in the room. Jin saw NamJoons worried face expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Jin asked. "He must've saw Yoongi kiss that girl, I'm sure he's hurt." "Didn't anyone tell him about how Yoongi is?" NamJoon looked at Jin "Yeah I did but him and Suga have something different then what Sugas had with anyone." JHope snickered "Doubtful." NamJoon looked at JHope with dissaproval.

$$$$$$ &&&&&& ####### @@@@@ $$$$$

Jungkook was outside with Suga. "Hyung really?" "What did I do?" "Jimin hyung saw you and that girl" "Look I told Jimin before how I was. Look I promised.I'd help him, that didn't involve me changing my whole life." Suga was irritated but Jungkook was too.

"Hyung are you that cold." "No I'm that honest." Jungkook rolled his eyes "You really can be the worst." Jungkook slammed the door when he went inside.

:-[!!!!!!!!!!!! :-[&&&&&&& :-[#####:-[)))))))))) :-[$$$

Jimin had tears falling that were hard to control. He grabbed his pills but they were empty. He opened his closet pullsing out a full bottle of they pills. He took 8 of them and sat in his bed gripping his knees.

Jungkook came in closing the door to make his presence known. "Don't cry." He said gentle and soft. Jungkook got on the bed behind Jimin and wrapped his arms around him.

Jimin cried harder "I'm being stupid, I shouldn't care so much... He told me from the beginning." "Sshh, you can't help how you feel, he just can't see how much he's actually changed for you and how much you really mean to him." Jungkook took a deep breath and he started to sing.

His.voice began to called Jimins tears and Jimin looked at him mesmerized by his softness. 

Jungkook wiped Jimins tears away. Jimin smiled fainlty. He laid on Jungkooks chest while Jungkook laid back still singing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Don't Let Me Go

Jimin stayed in bed sleeping, feeling good, bad and sad. He let Jungkooks voice play in his head. The others went out for the night.

Jimin got out of bed to go and smoke a cigerette. He went into NamJoons room and grabbed the pack of cigs on his nightstand. He left Joons room and cam face to face with the last person he wanted to see... Yoongi

Jimin stared at him with out an expression behind his eyes. Jimin held the cigarette between his lips. "Do you have a lighter?" He asked Yoongi.

Suga could read Jimins face expressions like a book. He searched in his pants pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Outside" Suga said walking towards the patio door.

Jimin sat on the ledge. He leaned forward and Suga lit his cigerette. Jimin stared at Yoongi's face. He inhaled the smoke and blew it out. Yoongi took the cigarette from behind Jimin's ear and lit it.

He looked at Jimin. "How do feel?" "About?" "In general, what's your mood?"  _He's going to say numb_ Yoongi thought "Numb" Jimin replied. 

Yoongi nodded his head. Jimin was silent and it wasn't because he was numb, but because he didn't have anything to say to Suga. He felt like it was his own fault for putting so much of his heart into someone who had been honest enough to warn him.

Jimin jumped down from the ledge and he was standing toe to toe with Suga. All he could think was  _Kiss me, and I promise I'll forgive myself and move on..._

 

Suga took a step back from Jimin and this confused Jimin. "Why?" "I need some space." Jimin numbness began to sober up. "W-what do you mean Minnie?" "Your feeling more for me then what I am for you and I warned you. I'm not blaming you but I want space from you." 

"Don't let me go..." Suga sighed scratching his head becoming fustrated. "Well fine there's nothing I can do to change your mind, vut don't pretend what I feel for you isn't even mutual in the slightest!"

"Mutual? Jimin I don't feel anything more for you than what I say or show you!" They were shouting. The boys had come back and geard shouting. They opened the patio doors to see the two in a heated argument.

"If all you feel for me is what you show me and tell me then its very mutual Yoongi! What happend to me being yours?" "Suga didn't look at him.

"I'm done with this conversation." "Of course you are, then are you done with me?" "Absolutely..." Jimins heart broke and the only thought running across his mind was  _"Don't let me go, because if you do then I don't know what i'll do"_

"Well then I know what to do now." Jimin mumbled. He ran past the boys it ends 

 


	28. Im Here

Jimin was in his room talking to Jungkook. "I'm worried about you." "Don't, I'm fine... I'm just glad I got to say how I felt for the last time." "Good, well I'm glad your taking this well."'Jungkook smiled. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" NamJoon said to Yoongi. "Watch it I'm still your hyung" "Hyung you know you have feelings for him." "I.don't! Look I'm sorry to break your shipping heart but I don't!" "You never been a liar until now hyung I'm really shocked."

Yoongi sighed and got up and left the house slamming the door. "He's being so stupid." "Look maybe he doesn't feel the same as the other kid, Suga's never been one to lie." "Jin if you saw how he is with him, if you saw how he looks at him." "But he knows how he feels." "You just don't get it Jin Hyung"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

School came and Jimin actually went, which was very convincing that he was actually alright. He went to all his classes and was even smiling.

"Taehyung can I give you something?" "Yeah" Jimin gave Tae his favorite silver chain bracelet. "It's your favorite." "Yeah but I want tou to have it." "Thank Jimin" Tae was over joyed. 

Later that day Suga saw the bracelet on Taes wrist. "That's Jimins right?" "Yeah what about it?" "He gave it to you?" "Well we are friends." "Yeah, no reason I just noticed you had it on."

))))::::::;;;;;;;"""""""))(((((__(((_&&&&456))):;;;;;(()));;;

Jimin was at home. He took off his jacket and shoes and got in the bath tub. He turned on the water thinking about everything he was leaving behind. Tears walked up in his eyes but just like Yoongi warned him, he warned Yoongi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoongi was anxious he didn't have a good feeling in his gut. "What's wrong?" "Joonie Jimin gave his favorite bracelet to Tae." "Nows not the time for jealousy." "No its not jealousy, when people are going to commit suicide they give up special things to the people they love."

Joons eyes widen. "But he was fine."'Jungkook said. Yoongi shook his head and he remember the night he saved him.  _"Don't let me go, if you do I don't know what i'll do."_

"Fuck." Yoongi whispered he ran to the bridge where he first found Jimin. He wasn't there, so he ran to Jimins fathers house. He snuck in threw a window and searched the place. He couldn't fined him. So he ran back home because it was his last hope.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimins thoughts were racing and the tub had over flowed. He decided it was time he sank down into the tub and he was holding his breath at first.

But then he let go. The pain struck his throat. Its burned and he fought himself.

Yoongi came in the house door and then members had just arrived. "There's water coming from the bathroom." Jin pointed out. They tried to open the door but it was locket. Yoongi could hear Jimins struggle but then he stopped.

Suga started screaming for Jimin. "Please, please Jimin!" He kicked the door opened and he wasted no time pulling him out the tub.

"Jimin, Jimin please be okay." "Call your brother Jin he's a doctor right?" "Yeah." Jin called his brother. Yoongi was giving Jimin mouth to mouth. There was no reponse.

He pushed on his chest. "Come on, Jimin pull threw. Please Jimin for me, for yourself. Please I'm sorry Jimin, just come back to me. You mean so much to me..." Tears came down Yoongi's face and he couldn't think straight. It was the first time any of them had ever seen him cry.

Jimin caughed and he turned over caughing up water. "Jimin" Suga said breathless. Jimin fell in Sugas arms. "I'm so sorry Jimin." "Ple-pl... You let, let me go..." Jimin was breathless and Jins brother arrived. 

"Where is he?" "Brother that's him." Jins brother went over to Jimin checking his pulse. 

"I won't let you go Jimin okay... Im sorry, I didn't mean it when I said it. I would never want you to give up on life." Jimin looked into Yoongis eyes and he smiled slightly.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin Was in warm clothes. A white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. "How come you didn't call the ambulance?" "He doesn't live with his father and his mothers dead." "Right he would've got out in foster care. Well if you want me to keep your secret you have to let me give him counseling. His depression can't go untreated or he may attempt again."

"Okay deal." 

"Jimin I'm really sorry." "Minnie its okay, I just... I just wanted.... I don't even know. I don't want to die... I felt more alone then I ever had and it was painful. I want to live." "I'm really happy to hear that" Suga grabbed Jimin and kissed him. Jimin was thrown off but he joined in the kiss soon enough.

"So he's staying with his boyfriend?" "Well we all live here except Jin." Jungkook said. "And thats not his boyfriend." Jin added. "Could've fooled me." His brother.went over to the two. "Jimin everything's fine but your going to be receiving therapy from me." "But I don't want therapy." 

"Look I wont tell about you living here as long as I can give you therapy." "But I want to live." "Which I'm glad to here but these geelings could be due to shock." "O-okay."

"Take care of him while im gone, don't let him be alone." He said and Yoongi nodded. "Okay." Yoongi wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay I'm here."


	29. Session One

Jimin was laying on the couch waiting for those lively meds to kick in. He was also in the waiting room of Jins brother's psychiatry office. He didn't want to be there, but he also didn't mind too much.

"Jimin, dr. Kim will see you now." Said a young nurse who was trying to be cute by batting her eyes at Jimin. Jimin just smiled at her and walked threw the door.

He knocked on the door and heard the doctor say."Come in Jimin"  Jimin walked in and dat down. Looking around the office feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay Jimin well it's nice to meet you again." Jimin nodded "I wants us ro get comfortable, tell me about yourself." "About me? Well um... Im a dancer." "That's great, my brothers awful at dancing." Jimin laughed. "What do you normally do when your alone?" "Well I dont actually like to be alone."

"Why?" "Because I try to convince myself to commit suicide."  _"Well that was honest."_ Jooyoung thought.  "Why?" Jimin paused... 

"Well... I don't want to live anymore." "So you still want to commit suicide?" "No, no I meant I didn't want to live." "Okay, why didn't you want to live?" 

"To escape my father, he was abusive." "Was there anything else that made you want to kill yourself?" "Besides this meeting?" Jimin mumbled. Jooyounh smirked, "You must really didn't want to come here, why?" "Because I don't want to commit suicide anymore." "Are you sure?" "Yes!"

"Well we have to do this for your own good." That very phrase made Jimin shutter. Jooyoung noticed. "What dod I say that made you react that way?" "Nothing just a cold chill." "Don't lie." Jimin froze.

"It's none of your business." "Fine, but can I ask you something?" "I'm sure you will." Jimin said sarcastically.

"Who are you closest too?" "Taehyung, he's been my friend for years." Jooyoung noticed the tattoo on Jimins neck. "That tattoo says more." "Well we've always been friends. When we ran away together we got each others names on our necks."

"Have you ever been more then just friends?" "No..." "Why?" "He never wanted too." "You did?" Jimin nodded. "He was my first live, it was very unrequited." Jimin chuckled. "What's funny?" "I don't knoq, it doesn't hurt anymore. I think I have a thing for people who deny me." Jooyoung laughed "Me too" he said which made Jimin laugh as well.

"Well what about that one kid Yoongi?" "Well he hasn't actually told me he likes me as I like him, but I do... I like him." "Do you think your in love?" Jimin blushed lightly. Jooyoung smiled. "What makes him so special to you?" 

"He was the one who found me when I furst attempted suicide." It started to make since to Jooyoung, the connection they have. "He was also the second person who saved me from my second suicide attempt. Funny enough he used to bully me."

"That's interesting, why did you listen to him the first time?" "Because he said he'd help me and having someone help me who's my enemy seemed like I mattered in that moment."

"So why did you attempt again?" "I warned him the first time that id he let go of me I didn't know what to do with myself. But he didn't listen and so I tried to kill myself. I already had the thoughts still in me, but that settled my decision."

"He means alot to you? So if he decides not to be with you, you would attempt again?" "No, I attempted because he said he let me go."

"You know even without him youatter, and that even if he leaves you have a life to live." "No... I don't, I don't mean anything special to Anyone." "Did your father tell you that?" "Yes."You know if someone tells you you don't matter I want you to always know it means you do, because you do. Your father felt crummy inside which is why he said those things to you" 

"Maybe." "What did Yoongi tell you?" "That I did matter and that he would be there for me... That I shouldn't be ashamed of myself." "He's right, but what are you ashamed of?" "Liking men." "It's okay, you are who you are." "Do you really believe that?" "Absolutely." "Okay, well can we call this the end to our fist session." "Yes we can Jimin, i'll see you friday."


	30. Friendshit

Jimin and Yoongi were kissing each other on Yoongis bed. Jimin was on top of Suga. Yoongi ran his fingers threw Jimins hair. He kissed Jimins neck and when he reached Jimins length he realized Jimin wasn't turned on. 

"What's wrong?" Jimin was silent. "Whats wrong baby?" Jimin blushed at the nickname. "I don't know whats wrong with me? I.like being with you and I want to kiss you... Even more then kissing but I'm just not... Im well" Jimin in his frustration got off Yoongi.

Yoongi grabbed hia wrist "Wait it's ok Jimin, we don't have to. Maybe your just tired." Jimin nodded, but he knew he wasn't tired. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin was in his room getting dressed for his docs appointment. It was now his second therapy session. Maybe he could ask his therapist about his problem-no fucking way! He pushed that thought out his head. 

He put on his shoes and headed out the door. He went to Taehyungs house first. They needed to talk.

Jimin unlocked the door having already known where the spare was. "Tae!" He called out. He walked upstairs and Tae was sitting on his bed. His head hung down.

"Why do you keep trying to leave me?" Jimin knew that he had already known about his suicide attempt. "I'm sorry, but it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I'm getting therapy and Yoongi's going to-" "Going to what? Know before me, be the person you lean on instead of me?"

"Tae I love you, your my best friend... But Yoongi is something different." Tae got up and pushed Jimin against his dresser and kissed him on his lips.

Jimin pushed away "You belong with me, if you really cared you'd stay with me." Jimin snarled a bit. "Don't lie, you never wanted to be with me, not like that. With Yoongi its more. We're not just friends" "FucK Min Yoongi he's never been good to you like I have." 

"You don't.know anything about him." Look I lnow plenty you don't." Tae shrugged "I want to help you Jimin." "The stop bad mouthing Yoongi." "God he must be fucking the sense out of you because your such  fool." Jimin was taken back. 

"Look who, where, when and how I fuck isn't your concern. A true friend would be there for me." "How can I be there for you if you don't tell me anything?" "Because you get like this!" Tae rolled his eyes

"Fuck you Jimin" "Good bye Tae, talk to me when your ready."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Eyes Nose Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone emailed me asking "Which Jooyoung in kpop are you using in the story?"  
> The Jooyoung I use for Jins brother would be the Jooyoung from starship entertainment look em up lol

Jimin was at his dance studio, he was dancing full force. Becoming a slave to the music. Allowing it to inhabit his body. He decided to miss therapy for this very reason. He need to feel something that wasn't numb. He finished his dance when the song ended.

He turned around and saw Jooyoung standing up with  a smirk on his face.

"You thought you could blow me off hm?" He walked over to Jimin. Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Your stalking me?" Jooyoung chuckled.

"You wish kid."

Jimin stared at Jooyoung. Jooyoung noticed he looked at him up and down. He studied his face from his eyes, to nose and lips. He broke his staring by looking at the floor. 

"Well what did you think?"

"Your okay." He said teasingly. Jimin knugged him. 

"Shut up."

"How do you feel when you dance?" 

Jimin paused for a moment still keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I feel... I feel and its okay."

Jooyoung knodded "I figured."

"So your just the Jimin expert now huh?" 

"No, but do you want me to be?" He teased and Jimin sighed.

"I really don't like you." 

"That's interesting most of everyone does like me." 

"Arrogant"

Jooyoung shrugged "tomatoe, tomato"

"Did father ever support your dancing?" 

"No"

"What about-"

"No no one did, except Tae... Who hates me... And Jungkook"

"Why does Tae hate you?" 

"Because I told him about my thord suicide attempt and he's mad at me because Yoongi is the one I go to instead of him."

"Wait back track third suicide attempt?" 

Jimin froze but then tried to push past what Jooyoung noticed. 

"My mistake I meant second-"

"No you meant what you said, when was the actual second attempt? I'm not here to judge you Jimin."

"I tried to get hit by a car, I stood in street and a car was coming but I moved away in time."

"What made you move?"

..."Yoongi... His promise he made to me. He said he would never leave me... That he would help me." Jooyoung sighed

"He means alot to you"

Jimin knodded. "Come on let me take you home."

"No thanks I'll walk." Jimin got up and head for the door, Jooyoung followed behind. When they got outside it was pouring rain. Jimin started walking even though he had no umbrella or coat. Jooyoung smirked and got in his car. He drove slow and next to Jimin as he walked.

"Jimin, don't be stupid get in the car. I don't understand your dislike in me?"

"Your not likable, I'm only doing this for Minnie"

"Who?"

"Yoongi!" 

"He goes by many names apparently."

"Shut up"

"You do alot for him, does that make you happy?"

"That's a dumb question." Jooyoung  got out the car and grabbed Jimins wrist. He pulled him to the passengers side. 

Once Jimin was inside he got in on the drivers side. 

"Your stubborn, Jin didn't tell me that."

"Jin hates me"

"I figured he did, he used to date Yoongi and now you and Yoongi are a thing"

"Don't remind me."

"Do you think you fallen for Yoongi?" Jimin blushed

"I take that as a yes then." They came to a stop light. Jooyoung reached across Jimin and bickled his seat belt. Jimin blushed turning his head as if to hide his feelings.

Jooyoung noticed, he noticed Jimin every move keeping  constant eye on him. Jimin pulled out a cigerette and took Jooyoings ligter and lit his cig.

"You smoke, do you drink?" "Yeah."

"Drugs"

"drugs? No, drugs are illegal." Jooyoung drove to his place.

"I don't live here"

"Funny I do. It's too bad to drive outside. Stay until.it lightens up. Then I will drive you home."

"Okay"

They walked inside and the apt was modern and expensive. Jimin took off his jacket. 

"Jimin whats the thing that connects you to Yoongi?"

"Sex, he likes me even more and, and I like myself"

Suddenly Jimin was against the door pinned down and....


	32. Call You My Baby

Jimin was frozen... Jooyoung was on top of him pressing against him. They were eye to eye. The cigerette Jimin had hung in between his fingers.

Jimin just stared at Jooyoung.

"Are you okay?"

"W-why did y-you push me?" Jimin didn't mean to stammer over his words but being this close to him was strange.

"The chandelier fell, I pushed you away so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh" Jimin said in a quiet voice.

Jooyoung moved off of Jimin and took his coat off. "Go have a seat in the living room while I clean this up."

"Okay."

Jimin sat down looking around. Jimin sent a text to Yoongi letting him know he was with Jooyoung.

"You hungry?" Jooyoung said coming into a smoking Jimin.

He took the cig from Jimins lips and put it put then trashed it. "No smoking in the house."

Jimin sighed not feeling like fighting back. 

"How is it?" Jimin said staring at a picture of Jooyoungs family. Jooyoung sat down next to Jimin on the couch.

"It's nice, their always there for me. Even if they don't approve of all my life choices."

"I've never had a family. I was just curious." 

" NO that's fine, you know Yoongi, Nam Joon and Jungkook are like your family now."

Jimin smirked. "I never thought of them like that."

"Shouldn't you start?"

Jimin looked at him and smiled. 

"You have a pretty smile Jimin." Jimin turned pink and Jooyoung laughed. "Jimin it was just a compliment."

"I know that! You just caught me off gaurd." Jimin said embarrassed.

"Hey before that chandelier fell you said sex connected you and him?"

"Well I suppose that's true to some degree. My suicide is what connected us and sex is what keeps him to me."

"Don't you think you deserve more then sex?"

"No, I don't even want more than sex."

"Is that what your telling yourself, someones lying to himself."

"Fuck you!" Jimin turned his head away.

Jooyoung grabbed his face with one hand and turned it to him. 

"You attempted suicide because Yoongi said he was done with you, you clearly are emotionally attached."

"No I'm not"

"Denying the truth still?" 

"Your getting on my nerves." Jimin stood up getting ready to move.

"Jimin you know it's okay to want more, and it's ok to have feelings for someone."

Jimin was silent.

"I wanna go home."

"People in hell want ice water"

Jimin rolled his eyes. 

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" 

"As long as you don't poison me."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jooyoung was in the kitchen grabbing some kimbab and juice. When he heard singing, and not just any kind of singing, but really good singing.

Jooyoung walked into the room where Jimin paced and sang. Jooyoung started singing along with Jimin. They were singing Call You My Baby and they sounded amazing together.

Two skilled voices both very unique. When they finished Jimin smiled big. "Your voice is shokingly not bad." Jooyoung laughed 

"Yeah you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Dreams

_Warm lips ran across Jimins cheeks, The lips then consumed his own in a kiss. Jimin wrapped his arms around this strangers neck. The stranger grabbed Jimins hair at the top of his head and tilted his head upward and sucked his neck. "Ahh!" Jimin moaned the man whispered in his ear_

_"Jimin..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Who's are you now?"_

_"His..."_

_The stranger massaged his hole which made Jimin squirm in pleasure. Trying to resist._

_"Don't resist what feels so good."_

_He slid his finger inside Jimin and rubbed his prostate._

_"Ahhh keep going"_

_"Who's are you?"_

_"I'm... Ugh! Please, please stop... Don't make me say."_

_"Who's are you?"_

_"Ah yours Jooyoung!"_

_Jimin opened his eyes to see Jooyoung sitting on a chair in front of the bed.He quickliy woke up._

_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_

Jimin sat up panting he looked around and saw Jooyoung in front of him with his eye brow raised.

"Bad dream?...Or good dream?"

Jimin rolled his eyes. Jooyoung walked over to the bed and dat down in front of Jimin. He put his hand to his forehead.

Jimin slapped his hand down. 

"You can't hit me I'm your hyung"

"Don't touch me."

"Okay." Jooyoung leaned forward and Jimin remembered his dream. He turned red and tried pushing Jooyoung away. Jooyoung tried to calm him down. Jimin was spazzing and Jooyoung slammed him down into the bed pinning him down.

Jooyoung was in between Jimins legs now. "Your so spazzy today what's wrong?" Jimin felt the desire to kiss him but he resisted.

"Was it your dream?"

Jimin looked at  Jooyoungs lips. He hadn't noticed how much he was reacting to Jooyoung being on top of him.

He was slightly arching up against him and Jooyoung could feel it.

Jimin turned his head but Jooyoung turned him back facing him. Jooyoung stood up and Jimin already missed his warmth. 

Jimin was flushed and he wanted him. The phone rang and Jooyoung went to kick it up. "Wait here"

Jimin went to the bathroom and pulled out 7pills from his pants pocket. He downed them swallowing them in need.

He needed to be relaxed and not so on edge. That dream was confusing his body. He couldn't possibly be attracted to Jooyoung, even though he is very good looking and tall... He had a really beautiful voice and Jimin cut that thought off before he convinced himself that he may actully be attracted to him.

He looked down and saw the bane of his existance standing to attention for the first time in 2 weeks. 

Jimin sighed. "Fucking great" he said fuatrated. He thought about how he felt when Jooyoung was between his legs and how he whispered in his ears in his dream. And his penis began to ach.

He was more then turned on now. He tried to think of something else but Jooyoung ran threw his thoughts.

Then Jooyoung knocked on the door. "You okay?" Jimin was worried now, what if he sees me like this? 

"I'm, I'm fine hold on." 

"Okay if you don't come out in 5 I'll feel worried and come in."

Jimin laughed and when Jooyoung heard that very infectious laughter he knew he was okay.

Jimins pills hit him hard, that euphoric feeling he needed came and he took in a deep breath and relaxed. He was able to calm himself and his erection.

When he came out the bathroom Jooyoung wasn't there. He went upstairs where he heard him singing and when he opened the door Jooyoung took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

_Sexy_

Was the word  that came to his mind. He licked his lips. "Oh you have tattoos." Jimin said shocked. Jooyoung smiled 

"Yeah he held out his arm. All of his left forearm was covered in a tattoo. 

"I have to cover them because of my work."

"Don't you own your own practice?"

"Yeah, but some of my patients feel more comfortable with them covered. I have to make them comfortable."

"Well you don't have to cover them in front of me."

"Aw, thank you Jimin." He teased pinching Jimins cheeks.

Jimin slapped his hand away.

"Come on shorty you never got to eat because you fell asleep."

"Don't call me shorty."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

They were eating delicious steak kimbab with kimchi jigae and other sides. "Good?" 

"It's really good."

"Hey say hyung you degenerate."

Jimin laughed

"Jimin can I ask you something?"

"You normally do."

"Did you come from a religious family?"

"Yes, my father is Catholic, but I am not."

"Your an atheist?"

"No, I believe in God and Jesus and all that... But I don't have a religion. I certainly don't want one."

"Interesting, do you not want a religion because of your father?"

Jimin nodded. 

"What about you?"

"You might not like this but I am also Catholic."

"I don't care its just not for me."

Jimin was feeling better ignoring that part of his brain that was telling him he wanted Jooyoung to bite his lips and how bad he wanted him between his legs. A side from that he was okay.

Until Jooyoung licked gis lips." Jimin couldn't help but stare.

"Your staring"

"Hm" Jimin said still enticed by his mouth.

"Your staring at my lips, again." Jimin looked up at Jooyoung. Shocked that he even noticed.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?"

"Two weeks, feels like two years."

"So every since your suicide attempt then?"

"Yeah"

"Until now?"

 Jimin was again becoming more flushed. He wanted him.

Jooyoung got up and took the plates to the sink. Jimin got up from the table.

"Before your attempt how often would you have sex?"

"Not as much as I would've liked."

"Why so much?"

"Because I feel better when I have sex. And..."

"And I'd rather not say."

"You can tell me."

"No okay!" Jimin slammed his hands down on the table and got up from the table...

"Jimin!"

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Far Side of the Moon

Jooyoung grabbed Jimins wrist.

"Don't runaway from this, just be honest and speak your mind!"

"Fuck off!"

"Okay I won't keep asking you, when your ready you can tell me."

"I won't, has it stopped storming?"

"No"

Jimin felt his heart beating fast. Jimin went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine and drank it from the bottle.

Jooyoung sighed.

Jimin slid down the counter on the floor still holding the bottle. 

"Jimin if its that bad shouldn't you say it?"

"Its disgusting." He said low

"What could be so bad?"

Jimin was silent. Looking at the floor he looked defeated. He took another drink from the bottle and Jooyoung took it from him only to drink from it himself.

Jimin smirked.

"Well I won't be driving you home since I'm drinking."

"Agreed, Jooyoung"

"Yeah" he said drinking from the bottle.

"Kiss me."

Jooyoung looked at him with a smirk. 

"Why?"

Jimin shrugged

"You gotta do better than that." He said sarastically

Jimins entire body language changed and he crawled onto  Jooyoungs lap.

He leaned into Jooyoung and kissed him. Jooyoung was actually shocked he did it. He pulled away from Jimin.

"I can't kiss you Jimin, your my patient."

"Its just one kiss."

"No it never is."

"Do you not trust yourself with just one kiss or are you afraid you'll do something more?"

"No I'm not afraid, but why do you really want to kiss me Jimin? is it because I kept asking you about-"

"Nooo, so stop bringing it up again!" Jimin got off him and Jooyoung stood up. "Come on let's talk"

"Fuck no I'm done talking, unless you kiss me." Jimin teased

"No"

"Well then talk to yourself." Jimin laughed at his own words. Jooyoung sighed.

"Your really stubborn"

Jimin shrugged.

He looked out the window. "I'm leaving the rain stopped."

"You can't go its late and you've ben drinking."

Jimin grabbed the door and left out. He walked I the darkness which was lit by street lights and the moon. His phone rang and it was V. He answered it. "I'm sorry Jimin, I've been an unfair ass hole."

"I was hoping you called, I love you Tae, always and forever."

"Where are you?"

"Walking"

"Come over" Jimin smirked

"Okay"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jimin pulled out his key to Tae's house. He went upstairs where he knew Tae would be. He opened the door and Tae embraced him lovingly. Taehyung kissed Jimins lips and against them he whispered "Forgive me Jimin I'm jealous." Jimin  smiled.

"Your an asshole."

"I know I said that on the phone, now fell me in on your newly found dramatic life." Jimin laughed

\--------------------------------______________________________________----------------------------------______________________________________-----------------

"YOU KISSED YOUR THERAPIST!"

Jimin chuckled "Your reaction is funny, is it really that surprising?"

"Hell yeah it is, Jimin your turning into a little slut." Tae said sarcastically

"Hey that is not true-or is it? hm"

"You tried to sleep with Nam Joon, you almost slept with Jungkook, you did sleep with Yoongi, we..." V laughed when he got to him and Jimin "Well never mind us, but you tried to sleep with the therapist an there was that random guy"

"And then there's-" "No we don't count that, that wasn't your choice. Did you ever tell him?"

"Who? Jooyoung?"

"No idiot Yoongi?"

"No, should I?"

"It's up to you"

Jimin pushed V on his back and laid on top of him "Let's just keep that between me and you, I never wanted anyone else to know anyway."

 

 


	35. Something

The next morning Jimin woke up but Taehyung wasn't underneath him anymore. He looked round the room from his bed, but no Taehyung in sight. He heard voices talking coming from down stairs and he follows them. From the top of the stairs he sees Jooyoung looking up at him.

"Good morning trouble maker."

"Oh you found me, how did you find me?"

"Lucky guess come on let m take you home."

"Okay"

Jimin came down stairs and kissed Tae on his lips. To Taehyung this kind of behavior was second nature to him and Jimin. Jooyoung made a mental note. Tae grabbed jimins wrist and gave him a look. Jimin rolled his eyes. Tae was actually hinting to last nights conversation about him being a slut, Jimin ignored tae's insinuation.  Jimin got into Jooyoungs car.

"You two are close huh?"

Jimin gave him a look that said yes.

"How close?"

"Close enough to kiss, but that's just it, our relationship grew because of... Well we've just always been close."

"He knows all your secrets?"

"Yes"

"How does he fair with Yoongi?"

"They don't"

Jooyoung nodded driving Jimin home.

They arrived at the apt. "Thanks" Jimin got out the car, he ran up to the door and turned around shewing him away. Jimin went inside the house.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jooyoung made it back to his apt, he reached for his brief case when he noticed a pill in the passenger seat. He looked at it questionably. "A pill? Jimins pill? He's on a prescription?" Now he had some questions, Jimin wouldn't tell him, but maybe someone else would.

>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

A knock came to Taehyungs door and when he opened it he was surprised to see Jooyoung at his door. He opened it "Hyung?"

"We need to talk."

They sat down at the dinning room table.

"I just had a few questions, I had spoken to everyone Jimin knw after his suicide attempt. Everyone except you, he considers you his best friend." He noticed the smile peek threw Taehyung trying to be serious.

"I am."

"Well I assume you knew about him having three suicide attempts right?"

"Wait what three? I thought there were two attempts?" V couldn't help but show his shock

"Yes, you didn't know I'm so sorry."

V rolled his eyes

"He used to tell me everything and I mean 'everything'  Now he thinks Yoongi is superman"

Jooyoung sighed

"Did Yoongi save him from that suicide attempt too?" He said irratated

"I can't reveal that, I wish I knew you didn't know about the three suicide attempts I wasn't supposed to tell you." Jooyoun was smart, he was pissing Taehyung off to get information about Jimin.

"Right, he really pisses me off."

"Sorry about that, well what can you tell me that may be a trigger for his suicidal thoughts or anything in his past that might help me pin point the source of his feelings."

V's body language changed. He seemed to clam up with the question.

"I'm sorry, all I know is that he was bullied by Yoongi and friends, his abusive father and hi mother committing suicide."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Nope, sorry, remember I'm suddenly the last to hear anything about Jimin."

Jooyung nodded, he wasn't going to get V to talk anymore.

"Thank you again Taehyung."

"Sorry I wasn't much help."

#########################################################################################################################################

Taehyung felt panicky, he knew the therapist was digging for more information and there were just somethings he didn't want to get out. He called the least likely person he'd ever go to for help... Yoongi

"Hello" Yoongi said answering Tae's phone call

"It's Taehyung can you come over to my place, we need to talk. It's about Jimin."

Yoongi looked to his left and saw Jimin joking around with Jungkook.

"Okay text me your address."

"On it."

************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############@@@@@@@@@@@@

Yoongi finally made it to Taehyungs place and knocked on the door. Taehyung opened the door his face more serious then Yoongi had ever seen him before.

"What did you need to tell me about Jimin?"

"Well firstly I'm swearing you to secrecy not to tell Jooyoung any of this."

"What?"

"Jimin was adopted."

"Wait what?" Yoongi's eyes were wide

"Yes, that man is not his father. That's his stepfather, his real moter committed suicide."

"I know about his mother, but where's his real father? Maybe we can find him?"

"No Yoongi he's the last man you'd look for." He put his hands on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Why?"

"I, I can't say ok, but if anything ask Jimin."

"Won't tell me."

"He will.."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you." It was the most honest Tae had beenwhen he admitted that he realized his friends love for Suga. I t was a hard pill to swallow, but he knew it was for the better. The room fell silent and Yoongi put his hand on Tae's shoulder.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to him Tae."

"Don't let him take our Jimin away."

"I won't"

Yoongi nodded headingto the door. "You should come with me Tae"

"Me why I'd be no help."

"He also loves you so you should be there with me."

Tae smiled, he grabbed his jacket and they headed out the door.

Yoongi drove home and he and Taehyung went inside the apt.

Jimin was standing infront of Jooyoung who put something in Jimins hand. "Pills? Are they yours?"

"Yeah."

"What are the for?"

"Their for whatever I want them to be for"

"Jimin that's not good, your taking these pills and your struggling with depression."

"No I'm not, I don't want to kill myself anymore doc so just relax!"

"Jimin" Yoongi said. Jimin looked at Yoongi, then Tae. he smiled.

"We need to talk Jimin" Yoongi said

"About?"

"About your real father." Yoongi said boldly. Taehyung looked at Yoongi inshock.

"What are you saying?" Taehyung said confused.

"Jooyoung needs to know, he won't tell he promised before he knew about this."

Tae nodded.

Jimin looked at Taehyung feeling betrayed.

"You told him!" Jimin shouted at Tae

"No I only told him that you were adopted."

"Fuck you! Some friend Tae"

Jooyoung stood grabbed Jimin who was going to charge at Tae.

"So you all want to know huh..." Jungkook, Nam Joon and Jin came from the back room.

"What are you talking about Jimin?" Jungkook said

"You want me to tell them... you want me to.... fuck you Tae."

"Jimin I"

Jimin smacked Taehyung across the face and the room froze. Tears came running down Jimins cheeks. "I'm adopted, the man I was living with was my step father, my mother committed suicide because of me and my real father molested me." Jimin fell to his knees and cried out. Everyones heart had broken at Jimins confession. " Taehyung fell to his knees and held Jimin.

"You needed to say it Jimin, it needed to be said ok. Were all here for you, your not alone."

Jimin just cried and everyone gathered around him holding his hands and rubbing his back.

"You will never feel this way again I promie." Yoongi whispered in his ear

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Teach Me How To Love

_I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself_

"I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself."

Jimin repeated as he balled up hugging his knees for dear life, eyes closed tight. He was crying and sobbing. Yoongi and Jooyoung came in. Jooyoung sat beside Jimin. "Shhh It's ok Jimin." He rubbed his back. Yoongi lifted his head and Jimin saw Yoongi. He starred at him.

"Hey don't scare me now, your going to be okay Jimin."

Jimin was silent an it was almost scary. He looked like a child in fear of grave punishment. "Jimin" Jooyoung cooed streatching out Jimins name like a song. Jimin lifted his head and laid on Jooyoungs lap he reached for Suga and Suga was honestly reliefed to even be needed by him.

Jimin now laying across the two on his back.

"Close your eyes Jimin."

"Why?"

"Just close them for me."

Jimin did as told.

"Tell me what you see when you think about your childhood."

"How old?"

"Around 8"

"It was my father and me. We had fun, I was close with my father. He used to sing for me."

"He sang?"

"Beautifully."

Jooyoung remembered when he sang for jimin and how much Jimin payed attention to him.

"9"

"My step father would come in late talking to me."

Yoongi saw the worried look on Jooyoungs face

"When did your father sing?"

"Not often only for me."

"12"

Jimin was silent strea tears streamed down his face.

"It's okay" Yooni said soothing him.

"What happened Jimin?"

"He... t-touched me...He came for me and then he... Raped me." Jimin was a mess.

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot by police and they killed him."

"My stepfather told me the reason why my father and mother got divorced was because my mother saw my father... stroking me in my bed when I was 8. I don't remember it happening though, I don't want to remember-ever." His voice ended in a whisper.

"You did good Jimin, but I want you to know that you are free. Free from your father and step father. No one will hurt you."

Jimin hugged Jooyoung. "T-thank you."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Jimin closed the door and all the boys hugged him. They rallied around him showing them their love and support. Jungkook kissed Jimin on his plump cheeks causing Jimin to giggle slightly. "Thank you guys" He walked over to Tae and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Tae"

"I know I love you J-jimin don't be afraid were all here for you."

Tae kissed Jimin on his lips just a peck. Yoongi wasn't jealous he knew it was friendly

Tae spent the night in Rap Mons room.

Jimin pulled Yoongi into Yoongi's room.

When the door closed Jimin kissed Yoongi on his lips. It was passionate more heat then Suga thought it would be considering the circumstances of the night.

"J-jimin slow down"

Jimin pushed Yoongi on the bed and took off his shirt, Jimin kissed Yoongi wildly.

"Ji-jimin slow down, what's wrong?" Yoongi said panting as he stopped looking at Jimin who's eyes spoke of neediness and sorrow.

Jimin got on top of Yoongi and whispered in his ears "Fuck me Yoongi, please fuck hard."

He bit his ear sending vibration threw Yoongi's body.

"But Jimin you know you don't want to, you just told us about your molest-"

"Don't say it please Yoongi"

"Jimin you just made a huge milestone. We don't have to have sex because-ahh fuck!"

Yoongi abruptly moaned when Jimin teased his slit mercilessly with his thumb.

"Shut up and fuck me, you want to I know you do."

Jimin was stopped by Suga flipping him over and pinning him down "No" he said with a bite in his voice.

Jimin moved off the bed

"Fine then, don't touch me because I've been... messed with"

Yoongi grabbed his wrist and kissed him sweetly.

"You know that's not how I feel." Jimin shook lose of Suga.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A knock came to Jooyoung's door. He was up putting together patient files. He opened the door to seeing Jimin who's eyes were screaming for something. "Come in."

"What's up Jimin"

"Can I spend the night here with you sumbaenim?"

"Yeah sure let's go to the guest room upstairs. Here are some extra towels."

"He won't touch me..."

Jooyoung looked up

"Suga?"

"Yes, even though I feel his hands all over me."

"Who's hands Jimin?"

A tear came down "My fathers..."

Jooyoung grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. "It's ok don't let him have power over you. Yoongi was just worried and he wanted you to be ok, he wants to be intimate with you when your ready."

"Well I'm ready now."

Jimin kissed Jooyoung and when Jooyoung was about to protest Jimin took that time to slip his tongue inside his mouth licking the roof of his mouth. Jooyoung pulled away gasping for air.

"Jimin no this is unprofessional, I can be a friend and a therapist but that's it."

"That's inconvenient, well then I'll go." Jimin said with an air of venom in his words.

"Where are you going?" Jooyoung followed behind him

"None of your business, but just no I'm not going home with Yoongi."

"Jimin, no you can't be alone."

"Funny you keep saying that but I'm always left alone. "ted to play the piano

Jooyoung sighed and put his hand against the door. He hovered over Jimin. Jimin blushed slightly looking up at the handsome therapist.

"Don't be shy now Ji"

Jimin slid his hands down Jooyoungs chest.

"Move if your not going to do anything."

Jooyoung smiled and started singing 'call you my baby' Jimin looked into his eyes feeling in wrapped by his voice. He backed away from the door pulling Jimin along with him.

They sat down and Jooyoung started to play the piano. He finished and Jimin started singing and Jooyoung was very impressed with his range.

"You have a beautiful voice Jimin."

"No I don't"

"You do you should sing more."

Jimin shook his head getting up from the piano, Jooyoung grabbed his wrist.

"Stay"

"No, singing can't keep me here all night Jooyoung. I'm leaving, I'll find someone who can give me what I want."

"You don't want that Jimin"

"You don't know me, or what I want. Even though it's in black and white. I don't want to feel his hands... I'd rather feel yours."

Jooyoung was trying to think. How could he keep him here without breaking his code of ethics as his therapist.

"Fine come to bed with me."

Jimin looked up. "What's the catch?"

Jooyung grabbed him and pinned his has down on the piano and kissed him. Using his expert tongue to explore Jimins mouth. Jimin moaned and Jooyoung had to even admit the kiss was great. Jimin removed Jooyoungs suit jacket. Jooyoung ran his tongue against Jimin neck and Jimin rewarded him with the most intoxicating moan. Jooyoung picked Jimin up still kissing as he went to his room and laid Jimin on the bed.

He took his shirt off and crawled between his legs reuniting their lips when they pulled away Jimin was already missing his lips. He whispered in Jimin ear. "Your not going anywhere tonight." Jooyoung stopped kissing Jimin but put his weight on him.

Jimin rolled his eyes "Get off of me, you did this to keep me here really? Aish your so annoying hyung!" Jooyoung chuckled

"But hyung you liked kissing me I could tell, kiss me again, put your hands on me."

Seeing how Jimin bod language changed from being annoyed to horny and needy was very interesting.

"No"

Jimin pushed Jooyoung to a sitting position and he was on top of legs on each side of him. He grabbed Jooyoungs hair at the nape on his neck and whispered in his ear voice raspy and hungry for physical connection. "Fuck me like I know you want to, I want you inside me." He moaned Jooyungs name and licked him from his collar bone to his ear which he nibbled on. As much as Jooyoung didn't want to admit, Jimin was alluring him but he had to resist.

Jooyoung put a hand bewtweenYou don't have to take your cloths off when your hurting Jimin." Jimin felt annoyed more then ever. "I'm leaveing"

"No your not"

"If you keep me here its against my will."

"Not if your on suicide watch."

"Fuck you" Jimin got of Jooyoungs lap and Jooyoung wrapped his arms around him and held him

"Let go, let go..." Jimin started crying he laid his head against Jooyoungs chest. Jooyoung could feel his tears.

"No one understands what it's like for me, you all think it's easy. I feel his hands when I don't want to and when I have sex with someone else I don't feel him anymore."

"I know Ji but you can't always solve everything with sex."

"Do you even know how hard it was for me to build myself up enough to have sex? But Yoongi was there for me, he made it feel so much better. If you want me to stay then be with me if not I'm leaving, because I feel his hands even now." Jimin wiped his face pushing away from Jooyoung.

"I can't do that Jimin"

"Fine then I'm leaving"

Jooyung didn't let him move

"I'd be a bad therapist if I let you leave"

"I guess your also a bad therapist if you fuck too huh?" Jimin squirmed under Jooyoung

Jimin turned his face from him. Jimins eyes looked blank "What's wrong Jimin."

"I remember the first time he.... touched me. Please please let me go let me at least have a drink."

"He doesn't have power over you or your body okay."

"Then just let me die... Because I can't feel like this anymore it's not worth living for. You wouldn't understand how I feel in the least bit. No one stole your innocence." Jimins voice had distate in it and he looked into Jooyoungs eyes with an almost hate.

"You hate people who had a choice?"

"No, I'm just I don't know pretty fucking mad I didn't Get the fuck off of me."

"You didn't want me off of you a moment ago" Jooyoung teased trying to distract him

"I want you inside me, not trying to keep me back and remember my rape."

"That's not what I'm doing."

Jimin fell silent looking at Jooyoung....

"You won't talk to me anymore?" Jimin didn't even reply, he jut looked at him

"Fine that's ok we don't have to talk."

"I have to use the rest room." Jooyoung moved off of him and followed him

Jimin closed the bathroom door. He took  pills and took a piss. He knew Jooyong had his ear against the door.

He washed his hands, and when he came out he was silent still.

He put a hand against Jooyongs chest "Don't touch me, it's not helping me not feel his hands on me so you might as well not even fucking touch me."

"Okay just as long as you don't leave"

Jimin rolled his eyes

Jimin laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Tears welling up inside cascading down his face. Jooyoung felt awful for him but he had to stick to his guns.

Jimin flinched a few times at the memories pouring in. "Stop... please..." Jimin pulled out a knife and Jooyung eased over to him.

"Jimin what are you going?"

No answer and Jimin threw the knife in the fire. "It was my fathers, and for years I used it to do this he off his watch and bracelet, showing his self inflicted wounds.

Jooyong looked at his wrist. "How old were you?"

"12 it was after he... You don't know how much it hurts. My own father..."

Jooyoung rapped his arm around you.

"No he was your father only by birth, he didn't do his duties as a father so he doesn't get the title."

He heard foot steps come up the stairs and it was Yoongi

"Please both of you don't touch me."

Jooyoung moved away and went to his office. Yoongi pulled Jimin off the floor. Jimin put his shirt on. He was silent and Yoongi took him home. Jimin took a shower and got into bed.

Yoongi got into bed and crawled on top of Jimin. He kissed his lips. Jimin looked into yoongi's eyes. "Make love to me Minnie, please show me how this should be."

And with that request Yoongi connected their lips. He removed jimins pants and t shirt . Yoongi sucked on Jimins nipple which was turning Jimin on more. He whined and sobbed. He stroked Suga and a low groan escaped his lips.

Suga nibbled on Jimin chest and neck. Jimin lubbed up Suga's length and his hole. Suga lined himself with Jimin. He slid into him and said "I love you Jiminie."

A tears came from Jimins eyes, "I love you m-more Minnie."

"Love is the way you will heal, nothing else."

"Teach me how to love hyung, all I know is that I'm in love with you... Will yyou forgive me for trying sleep with Jooyoung?" He chuckled. Yoongi smiled

"I'll count it as a moment of weakness. but it better not happen again." Yoongi thrusted into him slow and hard.

"MMmm ugh that feels good hyung."

"I love you" Yoongi whispered in Jimins ears.

"I need you" he said biting Jimins ear

"Ugh I'm going to, I'm ugh hyung"

"I love you Jimin, I'm so in love with you."

Jimin pulled him closer forcing the thrust and he met each thrust.

He came and when he did he said "Y-yoongi ugh, I love you too!"

They collapsed breathing hard but managed to kiss each other, which they did breathless.

And the healing process for Jimin wouldn't be easy but he had Yoongi and that's all that mattered

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. I love you more

A year passed by so quickly, they were out of school and all pursuing music and dance together

Jimin was still doing therapy and it was getting better. He also received drug therapy by none other than Jooyoung.

He and Yoongi were officially together and only seeing each other.

"Jiminie you ready to tell em?"

He knodded giving Yoongi a kiss, they walked into the room with all of bts and Joooyung. Jungkook and V laughed because they had already found out about the surprise.

"Well we gathered here to tell you guys that-" Jimin was cut off by Yoongi.

"Actually Jimin I don't want to tell them that, I want to tell them and you for your hand in marriage"

Jimin was so shocked "Huh? Oh Yoongi yes, yes, yes!" They kissed and everyone clapped.

"Now that was a surprise.: Jin said hugging Jimin "Congrats Jiminie Momma Jin is happy!"

"Thank you guys for coming." Yoongi blushed

"I love you."

"I love you more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, and it was a great and crazy fic to write but please stay tuned for my next Yoonmin fic coming either tonight or tomorrow


End file.
